Back to Hellsing
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Vamp has completed her quest for the amulet despite it being only 12 minutes since she and Schrodinger enter an entire year had past outside. So after a year Hellsing hadn't changed much. What happens when our old friend Vamp returns and becomes the death lord of England? Honesty is the best policy but insanity is the best defense... Chapter 13 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Ok new book new rules. The gods you know will come up less so new gods will appear. **Bold= **3rd person. Ok and an enemy of Vamp will appear in about chapter 5 so I will put up the oc profile later on k have fun with this book!

* * *

Life as we know it is changing with every moment that passes more and more people are becomes corrupted by a strange group turning people into new freaks. Being a vampire already I'm not interested but they are trying to gather strong vampires as well so I might get a little tempted but if anyone strange asks you if you want to become a vampire tell them to fuck off

- The Vampire assassin

Chapter 1

**Integra Hellsing was waiting worried if Vamp her most powerful agent even stronger than Alucard, would return but she could be dead in the castle. She has been gone for a whole year but the manor has been attack 10 times during those long 12 months but thankfully the undefeatable clan of darkness was there helping them. Integra has finished her paper work for the day and three hours before she would normally turn in for the night so she just sat in her office waiting fidgeting with anticipation to find out.**

**3 hours later no news so she rose from her desk chair and headed for her office door when something huge landed causing debits and dust to fall from the ceiling above her. 'Now what are they doing?' She thought grabbing her gun and rushed outside to find out.**

**The only light outside was that of the full moon, a monster seemed to be perched on the roof its long neck curling but once Integra gave a gasp of horror the monster's head rose into the moon light. Huge spiked horns grew from the back of the beast's head; two bright yellow eyes watched her carefully.**

**Integra had no doubt that the monster was a dragon. 'But why would it land here dragons don't live in England do they?' Integra growled that's when a familiar voice called out. 'Sir!' It was Vamp; the young vampire was standing on the dragon's head gripping the horn coming out of the middle of its head. Vampire Assassin leaped off of the dragon's head and landed silently in front of the leader of Hellsing.**

'Vamp we've barely managed to survive without you or Schrodinger around.' Sir Integra smiled gathering me in a tight hug, as surprised as I was, I was glad to be home. 'Most of your clan has already left they seemed to have sensed you making it to the amulet chamber but then nothing.' Integra sighed staring at the black dragon shaped amulet. The dragon on the amulet was gripping a large ruby ball in its claws with its wings spreaded. 'Wait most of my clan? Who stayed?' I asked who of my clan would actually stay when there were two vampires about. 'Just your clan kin and 5 other but I'm actually worried about the other 5 they seem to like being near Alucard's room for some reason.' Integra growled my eyes went wide the 5 elites of my clan enjoy slowly sapping the strength from vampires it is how they become elites. 'We have to get them away from Alucard, NOW!' I yelled running for the slowly weakening vampire's room.

I leaped over the last flight of stairs and charged on all fours like a bull towards them. 'Get away!' I snarled crashing into them head first snarling like a wild animal. They scattered except for the elite archer who loaded his crossbow and shot me in the shoulder before I crashed into him.

I grabbed the arrow between my teeth and yanked it out with one tug, snapping it with ease I turned to them and felt how much power they had taken from Alucard, not that much but he will notice the strange lack of power when he stops to think.

I gave a roar and leaped at them making them all scatter now; the elite swordsman drew his sabre and made a swipe for my throat but took the key instead. I watched the key spin and clatter against the stone floor then ran for the cover of the shadows. I gripped the sides of my head feeling my fangs lengthen, a pulse of heat travelled down my hair I could feel the heat go through my armour and my protection from intense heats.

I turned to them and leaped making them run off as I became Lupus again, my thirst for blood has gone on long enough but I can't drink from my clan they will eventually notice or the survivors will tell the leader that I am a vampire.

Once I chased them away I came to a halt and watched them climb upon their horses and ride off with whatever power they stole for Alucard. I turned back to the manor and heard a loud roar of rage. 'They went that way!' I yelled pointing over at the elites, a flash of black sped past me, Baskerville the black hound Alucard's familiar, went chasing after them fangs snapping red eyes burning with hatred. I gave a chuckle and turned my back on the 5 elites being chased by the demon dog.

I walked into my room finding the door slightly open and the light of a flickering flame. I walked in seeing Lilly staring at my coffin; she mustn't have spotted it in the dark before, I rested my hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. 'Who turned you or did you use dark magic?' She asked I froze in place for a minute thinking back to so long ago. 'Alucard saved me from Dekano by turning me plus I have more speed than I could ever gain before as a weak human.' I smiled not even thinking about what I've just said.

Lilly gave a growl and grabbed me by the collar of my tunic, with a snap of her fingers my armour slid off so nothing could protect me from her long dagger hidden in her boot. I gave a growl of my own and tore myself free but my tunic was ripped now, we both took out a dagger and waited to see who would strike first.

Lilly leaped at me but suddenly smashed sideways into the wall, with a cry of pain she crumpled down on the floor. I walked over to her and saw a huge gash on her side. I knelt beside her carefully assessing the wound to check if it was fatal or not. The gash was huge on size but it was incredibly shallow barley any blood came out I struggled to keep control over myself when I saw and smelled the blood. Lilly gave me a smile and said. 'You can't keep control of your demon can you?' she started to laugh setting down a creepy atmosphere. 'You know we are more alike then you know.' Lilly snickered he skin seemed to become covered in black fur as she became another demon wolf.

I gave a snarl and changed myself. Lilly was the opposite colours of me, my fur was white her's was black. Lilly leaped for the open door and I leaped after her grabbing her in my fangs and wrestling her a few times before she slipped out causing more damage.

After about an hour we were stopped by Zorin and Rip who had their eyes on a couple of fur rugs. I and Lilly turned back and went to using our fists to try and kill each other. Rip grabbed me and yanked me back holding my arms behind my back while Zorin grabbed Lilly, we were roaring at each other and trying to get out for ages before we tired out, panting we stood there facing each other I gave the odd snarl but she went her own way while Rip dragged me back to my room. 'Vhat the hell did you think you vere doing?' She yelled poking me in the chest with the butt of her musket. 'She tried to kill me and I defended myself.' I growled trying to get used to having Lilly as my half sister I knew she smelled familiar. Rip scowled at me and left leaving me in the darkness of my room.

**Vamp had been in her cell for a few days without moving not even drinking from the extra blood bags in there. Integra was really worried about the young vampire but had no idea why she would keep herself in her coffin for this long. Everyone was terrified about what fate might have happened to the assassin.**

**The mage Lilly Blood had been a nuisance since she first came. She was as much as a monster regularly as Alucard was on a bad day. Integra had to think fast but with the gaining threat of the new group. 'Maybe sending Vamp to kill a vampire would calm her. **

**This was the only time when people saw her out of her coffin, she seemed quite happy that she was going to kill a nuisance vampire instead of staying in the manor any longer she could do with the fresh smell of death.**

I was happy that I was going out to hunt a fake vampire but I still felt sorrow deep within me. I grabbed my sword and left the manor in no rush cause I really wanted to enjoy the taste of the hunt again.

I leaped through the building killing every ghoul in sight before sniffing out the vampire. I followed the scent to my horror I saw Anderson tearing out his bayonet from the fake's chest. 'Asshole!' I yelled leaping at him dropping my sword so I could kill him with my bare hands. Anderson must have grown faster during the year I was gone. 'Too slow.' He mocked leaping away from me, my rage was building too fast for me to control.

With a roar of rage I released my battle rage and matched his speed. I swiped my claws at him to only miss him by a few millimetres, as I kept trying to kill him I didn't think about defence in case he attacked which proved to be my down fall.

I landed only a few feet away from him, with a battle cry I charged straight at him but I didn't know that he had a few new skills with his bayonets. I pounced and he swiped his blades I tried to avoid it but the blades scrapped ¼ of my face off. I held my hand over the area where my left eye was once and ran for it.

I made quick corners eventually getting lost in the building. I quickly found a safe place to crouch in for now till I sensed danger coming. I crawled into a dark corner and just sat there my knees against my chest. I took my hand away and saw it was covered in my blood; tears pricked my remaining eye as the burning pain came over. I looked over at the direction I came and saw a strange piece of shadow silver on the floor, quickly taking a sniff of the air I leaped out sensing no danger. I picked up the piece of shadow silver and saw it was like a mask but only ¼ of it, the left eye socket was black even if I held it up in the moonlight.

The mask have red and dark purple markings on it but the only marking I recognised was the red mark around the eye. The mask was of Lupus's face but for now I would need this piece to hide the huge wound around me eye.

I set it in place, a perfect fit but when I tried to take it off again it wouldn't budge oh well maybe it'll fall off when the wound has healed. 'There ye are heathen!' Anderson laughed, I turned to him with a smiled as the shadows came to life before his own eyes. The dark shapes where forming one thing, 'Lupus kill!' I yelled as the shadow of demon wolf leaped at Anderson fangs bared trying to catch the priest like a dog would try to catch a rabbit.

Anderson smiled and faded away in his glowing bible scriptures like a coward, with a deep snarl the shadow shrank in size and attached itself next to my normal shadow. My eye shone with rage and agony but I didn't what the battle rage to take over again so I just stood there watching the moon.

I walked outside into the moonlight my strength returning with each second that passes, my legs tensed as I leaped away at full speed adding my assassin speed and my vampiric speed together I was too fast for anyone to see my outline or even notice me run past.

I silently walked through the manor, down to my room was even darker and colder then I'm used to. I shivered but carried on, the more I thought about how I completely screwed up my life the more funny it seemed to become.

I entered my room and found some shadow silver forearm cuffs which really confused me. I picked up the cuffs and saw the note on the floor "The time has almost come be prepared- Lilly Blood"

I was now terrified the only reason why she would put the special cuffs there was because of my Assassin primarily which meant I would go crazy to kill someone I have tasted the blood of but probably the most recent which was Integra.

I struggled to put the cuffs on so my arms were behind my back but I managed so now all I had to do was wait.

**The following day Integra felt something was wrong terribly wrong. Her curiosity go the better of her so she went to check on Vamp, the vampire hadn't muttered a word since she returned from her mission so something had to be wrong with her.**

**As she walked down the stairs to the dungeon Lilly appeared out of a huge cloud of smoke next to Integra. 'I wouldn't check on Vamp if I was you.' She smiled Integra stared at her for a few seconds before she finally said. 'Why not, is something wrong with her?' Integra got increasingly worried about the assassin. 'You best return to our office before she sniffs you out.' Lilly laughed as a disorientated roar rang out. 'Start running if you value your life.' And with that she faded away.**

**Integra turned to see Vamp skid to a halt with another roar she leaped toward Integra as she ran back to her office. 'What is wrong with her? She's never done this before and how long will it last?' Integra wondered as she reached her office and slammed the door shut locking it quickly.**

**Integra gave a sigh of relief just before something heavy slammed into the doors attempting to break it open. 'This is actually quite natural for an assassin, a time when they return to a primal state. Since Vamp is part demon that is the primal side she turned to. That's why her eyes are black and dark blue.' Lilly laughed as she walked out of another cloud of smoke.**

**Integra stood there soon realising that Vamp's iris of her visible eyes was dark blue and the rest of her eyes was coal black. 'She'll snap out of this by tomorrow till then I suggest you tell everyone to lock themselves somewhere so they are safe from the hunting predator.' Lilly smiled. 'Why on Earth would she turn primal?' Integra panted staring in Lilly's coal black eyes. 'No one knows for sure but my clan says it is because the assassin wants to keep the connection between them and nature so the hunting and assassinations would work.' Lilly explained.**

**Vamp stalked around trying to find something to possibly kill but Integra had already sent the message out for everyone to keep in their rooms safe from the primal assassin's fangs. The only other person out was one of Vamp's Nazi spies Captain, he knew better than look for the assassin but he had nothing else to do plus he thought might be fun facing a primal monster.**

**Captain came to a halt when he spotted the silver haired vampire trying to break the doors to Integra's office, her arms were cuffed behind her back and she was actually giving out a demonic bark before she charged at the door.**

**Captain stepped out of his hiding place and Vamp lost interest in trying to get to Integra and gave a roar before charging at Captain. He braced himself as Vamp crashed into him sending him sprawling across the floor. 'She's grown in power.' Captain thought leaping above the charging vampire.**

**Integra relaxed when the thudding against the door stop but she tensed when she heard something getting smashed, she quickly grabbed one of the guns hidden in her desk draws and raced out to find Vamp trying to catch the Captain. Integra took to fingers to her mouth and blew a high pitched whistle catching Vamp's attention.**

**Vamp gave another disorientated roar before charging only to be caught by the Captain. Vamp squirmed in Captain's grip but no matter what she did she couldn't break free from his grip. No one really saw how long this had been going on for but it all became clear when the sun rose, the entire night had passed and Vamp had stopped struggling, she was limp in Captain's arms. 'She's actually snapped out of it this quickly, amazing.' Lilly smiled and left to go to her room. 'Captain take Vampire back to her room, we will all need to find an explanation for this later on when she has recovered.' Integra ordered Captain just stare but nodded and walked away with the young silver haired vampire in his arms.**

I gave a quiet whimper when I woke up, finding myself in my coffin without the cuffs I relaxed now that the primal stage had left. I knew that Integra might want an explanation about it. I slid out without making one sound and found one of my oldest books; it had the explanation about every stage of becoming a death fighter clan assassin. The primal stage was the first hundred pages which included: the history of it, what might happen and the consequences of getting caught by an assassin who is in primal stage.

I left the book at the bottom of my coffin and slipped back in for a few more minutes of sleep. But I couldn't fall asleep; every time I close my eyes I see this huge black wolf with black and red dragon wings, red stripes on its back, the front paws blood red, the natural markings on its face just covered the muzzle, jaw, cheek and around the eyes. I had a feeling that this wolf was my true demon.

I tossed and turned unable to fall asleep because of that demon wolf. I gave a deep growl when I heard my room door creaking open. I heard a knocking on my coffin lid I gave a growl but opened in. I looked up and made eye contact with Seras. 'What do you want?' I growled laying on my side so my back was to her. 'We have to go clean up a few ghouls near a church yard.' She sighed; I gave a deep snarl but rose from my coffin. 'If we get into and deep trouble you call Alucard alright, I'll buy us time.' I growled the backup plan, Seras nodded and followed as I grabbed my sword next to the door and yanked on my armour which was scattered around. I pulled up the hood of my cloak.

Once outside I gave a high pitched whistle and my skeleton horse galloped towards us giving a whinny before allowing Seras on. With a crack of the reins we were speeding off in the direction of the village where the ghouls where.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I yanked the reins back when we came to the border of Cheddar weird name for a village. Yet I'm glad no one knows my memories of watching Hellsing ultimate OVA so they don't know what I know.

I dismounted and lead the way not even caring, when a ghoul did come close I gave it a warning growl and it backed away scared. I smiled and kept walking Seras quite close to me closer than I'm used to. I gave Seras the warning growl and she took a step back giving me some space. 'I never wanted to come back here.' Seras whimpers I looked back at her and shook my head.

We came closer to the church seeing that most ghouls were dead only a few were picking at the corpses for anything to eat. I lead the way in giving a snarl to the ghouls outside. I had no idea how I was controlling them but I had a hunch that it was because of Lupus, the shadow of the wolf circled me and Seras keeping us near each other. I looked up from the shadow and saw Anderson tearing out the heart of another ghoul.

I whistled catching his attention, drawing my sword I prepared to kill him here and now. I raced to make the first move with a swing of my sword I was hoping to take the head from his shoulders but his bayonets collided with my sword blocking the blade. I snarled and released the tail of Lupus, with the second blade keeping him busy as I focused on releasing the real monster quickly. I closed my eyes and waited for 3 seconds then opened again finding myself as Lupus.

**With snapping fangs Lupus the demon wolf forced the priest back the furthest wall of the church, they were both determent to kill each other, if anyone tried to break it up would be torn the shreds in a matter of seconds. 'Back demon!' Anderson yelled rising his blessed bayonet over his head bringing it down swiftly, however Lupus was too quick to be hit by the blade. 'Too slow.' Lupus snarled as fur moved away from the metal mask over its left eye. 'You did this to me.' Lupus howled leaping at Anderson who at the right moment pointed the tip of his bayonet at the beast's heart.**

**The bayonet stuck in deep, all the way to the hilt. Lupus gave a dying howl before grabbing Anderson between its teeth and throwing him out of a stain glass window. 'Lupus!' Seras screamed, she only watched the battle because of what might happen if she tried to help. Lupus whimpered and only got about 50 paces away from her before it collapsed. 'Master Help!' She screamed running up to the dying wolf.**

**Thousands of bats flew in as the ancient vampire formed staring down at his fledgling with the wolf's head on her lap. Tear were quickly flowing from her eyes and dripping onto Lupus's muzzle, the great demon's eye started to close but blinking open. 'Please Lupus don't close your eye please.' Seras cried but Alucard just stood there watching in silence.**

**Lupus closed its eye and gave one last sigh before going still and cold. 'Master, why didn't you help?' Seras roared at him. 'She was lost as soon as the bayonet went in her chest.' He answered kneeling down beside the wolf patting her flanks one last time.**

**Seras carefully rested the wolf's head on the floor before rising to her feet wiping away the tears. Alucard turned his back on the wolf and stared at the wooden pews of the church, a flame erupted on the wood and continued to burn away anything else. 'Come police girl or do you want to die with the wolf?' Alucard sighed as Seras stood there watching the dead demon. She turned to her master and walked up to him then past him towards the exit. 'Demons never die they only evolve.' A hushed voice hissed the voice sounded a lot like Vamp's. 'But how?' Seras gasped watching the flames die.**

**The spilled blood of the wolf rushed back to the open wound pushing out the bayonet to heal. The air suddenly turned cold as black spirits walked through the walls and up to the wolf being absorbed by the white fur that was suddenly turning black, red stripes ran across the wolf's back. The muzzle, jaw, around the eye and cheek of the wolf turned red. The long blade tail turned into a normal black wolf tail with a blood red tip, the front paws also turned red.**

**The wolf staggered to its feet as the spines seemed to sink down into its back. Two huge black and red dragon wings grew out of the wolf's back; the spikes of the wolf's collar grew into long solid spines. The long spine fangs grew shorted and back into a normal wolf's razor sharp fangs. 'If those fangs stayed long than they wouldn't fit in the mouth.' Alucard thought as the wolf's overgrown mouth turned into a normal length muzzle.**

**The new Lupus opened its eyes, seeing two glowing red eyes brighter red then the marking on it. Lupus flapped its new wings getting used to them before taking off nearly knocking Seras and Alucard over by the force of wind.**

I've never felt so alive, this new form, the nightmares were of this evolution. I landed and changed back in just my form becoming shadows and turning into a human like form but only the tail stayed.

I smiled at Alucard and Seras before leaping out when the last ember died. When I came out the ghouls came out of hiding but where killed by a snap of my fingers, my powers have grown to a beyond imagination level. I was already bored of just waiting for Seras to get to me and my bone stallion, my fingers rapped against the demon horse's skull. Finally I saw Seras walking up the road towards us. I turned Nigrities around and waited till I felt Seras grip around my waist. I cracked the reins and held tight as Nigrities galloped as fast as he could.

'What does Nigrities mean?' Seras asked I pulled back the reins bringing the horse to a trot. 'It means "Black Bone" I named him that because of the colour of his bones.' I answered the other horses' of my clan, their bones are either dark grey or dark purple but my horse's were pure black. Most of the journey was silent but I was tense in case we get attacked, but the closer we came to the manor the more uneasy I felt about the place. I dismounted and kept my hand on the hilt of my sword.

I walked in but I was frozen in fear when I saw an old enemy. 'Shit.' I growled spotting a girl about the same height as me, with short spiked silver hair and an eternal fire of rage in her eyes. She turned and stood there staring at me. I immediately ran out the door running as fast as I could while mounting on Nigrities to get away from Raven "Bone" Thief. Raven used to be the clan assassin before me but after being beaten by a child she used forbidden black magic to turn herself into a vampire with no hope of turning back or it wearing off.

I looked back and saw Raven running quite close to Nigrities. I dug my heels into his side and cracked the reins making the horse run impossibly fast. I felt something grab my cloak and drag me off of the saddle. I tore myself free and snarled at Raven who snarled back. 'I'll kill you and reclaim my place!' She snarled leaping at me. 'You're an outcast you'll never be let in again!' I yelled leaping out of the way. 'I don't care I will reclaim my place as the assassin even if I have to defeat Predator himself.' She roared drawing out a long knife.

With quick reflexes I dodged every move made with it. 'Now Lupus.' I yelled at my second shadow, the shadow of the demon wolf leaped up and bit deep in Raven's lower leg, she let out a scream of pain trying to kick to shadow off. I snapped my fingers and the wolf let go and returned as my second shadow, I moved the hair from in front of my eye to reveal the part of the mask.

'In case no one told you I am a daughter of Lord Predator. A half demon the most feared too.' I growled as my black and red tail came out of hiding and went stiff. 'But I am no longer a human. From birth I was half demon but now I'm half vampire as well.' I growled whistling for Nigrities. The black skeleton horse galloped towards me and slowed to a trot as I climbed on to the saddle and rode back to the manor leaving Raven there.

I slowed him to a trot as we came closer to the manor and I immediate sensed that there was trouble heading my way. 'There you are kin.' A man's voice yelled I turned and saw three tall men all thick with muscle. The one that spoke had midnight blue hair and golden eyes came forwards and rested his hand on my shoulder. 'Lupus, I am Vulpes.' He smiled showing fox like teeth; Vulpes is fox in Latin so he must be a fox demon. A man with Dark green hair stood forwards his sea green eyes shone brightly. 'I am Testudo my kin, a half demon like you and Vulpes.' He smiled Testudo? That's tortoise in Latin right I can't really remember that well.

The last man had knotted brown hair and stunk pretty bad. 'I am Caprae the goat demon otherwise known as the devil.' He growled keeping his distance from me. Vulpes handed me a silver whistle and smiled again before saying. 'If you require us then blow the whistle we will come to your aid.' With that said they ran off into the darkness of night.

So it turns out the devil was my half brother, should have seen that coming. I walked through the manor door; a loud demonic bang rang out and got shot in my only good eye. I staggered back falling back, to be honest I thought death would hit me there and then but I felt something grow over my other eye and bring me back. I sat up and leaped up, something felt terribly different I could still see but how both my eyes were covered by the shadow silver mask. 'Oh shit we shot the kid.' One of the wild geese barked I turned towards the sound and saw him frozen to the spot.

I leaped forwards suddenly I pinned him down my foot on his chest. 'I'm sorry I'm sorry!' He cried covering his face which was covered in scratches. I removed my foot from his chest and walked away, everyone stayed out of my way moving to the sides with pure terror on their faces.

I gripped a black candle as I walked down the damp stone stairs stopping at every lost vampire soul to only add to their torment by absorbing them to gain more power. My right hand claws raked across the walls, the more souls I collected the deeper my claws went in the stone.

Eventually there were no more souls to take so I had to wait till the following night to go and collect more. I was in the old study just clawing my initials into the wood. I then realised I had screwed up my life so bad it was untrue and it all started the day I was born. I got up from the chair and snapped it in half. I raked my claws straight through the book shelves and completely destroying everything in my path.

I left the room in a complete unfixable mess. I quickly left the area smashing through doors out into the open. I spreaded my wings and flew off I needed to release my rage somehow so I went to the one place I could.

I landed in the thick fog near the hidden waterfall that no one else knows of. I smashed my fist into one of the largest boulders around till it broke into tiny pieces and carried on with the other ones till they were destroyed as well. I stopped panting; looking over at the tall calm waterfall I needed to clear my head.

I waded through the water till I was standing under the falling water, as the cold water rammed against my head I could feel my head clearing. I rested my forehead against the stone wall and took in deep breaths. It has been a few years since I was last here on my paradise. I waded out of the water and shook off the water on me. I quickly transformed into my new form and flapped my wings taking off.

**Integra had no idea where Vamp had run off too or why she had run off but she would need a good explanation about the destroyed study. Integra was outside enjoying the cold air when a deep howl of a wolf rang out. 'Lupus?' She thought but instead of the wolf bounding towards the manor a huge dark shape appeared in front of the full moon. As the monster flew closer Integra froze with fear, the large black and red winged wolf landed and stalked toward her, it seemed to sniff the air around Integra as it loomed closer. Integra strangely had the feeling that she knew this beast.**

**She held out her hand and the wolf gently licked the palm of her gloved hand. 'Good demon.' She whispered the wolf looked up and Integra recognised the glint in the red eyes. The demon wolf turned its head from her and watched the darkness as if it saw something she couldn't.**

**Integra was suddenly jumped on by the wolf pinning her down just before a bayonet lodged deep in the stone column the wolf leaped up and turned towards where the bayonet came from. 'Get inside now.' A voice snapped it seemed to have come from the wolf but how when it was too busy snarling in the direction of where the bayonet came from.**

I knew Integra would be mad at me if she knew that I pinned her down but only to protect. I leaped at the shadowy figure I needed to chase Anderson away even if it killed me, which in this form is impossible.

'Bloody heathen.' He yelled running as fast as he could from my snapping fangs. As soon as we came into a clearing I leaped into the air and flew after him. 'Demons never die they only evolve.' I howled pinning him down with my red front paws. 'If I was you I would flee while I still had my tongue.' With that Anderson was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I changed back and strode back to find Integra was leaning against the stone column as I approached. 'You best have a damn good explanation for…' She stopped and pushed my hair from my face and grasped the mask carefully tracing the design of it. 'What happened to you?' She asked. 'Anderson then one of the idiots in there.' I growled pulling away; something told me that Integra might want me to stay near her so she could keep an eye on me. I turned my back on her and spreaded my wings ready to take off to my paradise, I growled when I felt Integra grab my shoulder. 'I want to know where you ran off to.' She snapped I turned into my demon form and barked. 'Get on my back and hold tight.' Integra did as I said and I sped off taking a running start before taking flight.

I swooped through the thin fog and landed close to the waterfall, watching the river that flowed in front of me I waited for Integra to speak but she was too busy admiring the waterfall. 'So you run here?' Integra asked still staring at the waterfall. 'Yes this is my personal paradise.' I answered looking up at the silver moon in the sky. I twitched when I heard something rustle in a bush.

A small black lizard with exactly 13 red stripes on its back ran out and slid into the river. 'Common lizard demons, not a big threat just annoying and would try to scare you so they can gain power from fear.' I explained, my clan would normally hunt these lizards and keep them as pets giving them something strange to make them grow to impossible sizes for their kind.

The lizard itself was 8 inches long from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail, small sharp claws and beady purple eyes, sharp green teeth and the males had a blue ring on their stomachs. I lunged for the lizard quickly grasping it and pulling it out.

The small yellow tongue of the lizard flickered out, its claws digging into my hand as it tried to escape. 'Stay away little lizard now is not the time.' I whispered setting the small thing free again. 'This island is full of common harmless demons best kept as intimidating pets.' I smiled watching the dark purple poison birds fly past keeping low. 'Like you are my dog, an intimidating pet.' Integra sighed watching a couple of the black and red lizards scramble about fighting for a small berry.

I loved coming here and the common demons know me very well, the Lupus wolf demon has been around since the beginning of time and this island was that demon's paradise. I sat on the riverbank and saw the silver spike fish which swam in the river in small groups, just a small silver fish covered in protective spikes.

'We should return the men might be getting suspicious.' Integra sighed, I could tell she didn't want to leave; this place was full of life that still needed to be discovered. I changed back into my wolf form and waited till Integra went still on my back before I took off.

My wings beated powerfully as the wind rushed past us, the manor was already in my sights I just needed more air so no one sees me. I flapped my wings harder and was soon too high above the ground for anyone to see.

I landed and waited for Integra to whistle for me before following her into the manor my paws were silent as I strode beside my master. The wild geese moved out of our way after spotting me, the man who bore the scars from my claws stopped staring at me before running off. 'Coward.' I thought watching him run, as I walked along Integra I picked up the sound of Pip laughing along with one of the men. 'Oh shit.' Pip hissed seeing me stride towards him threatening to pounce. I just strode straight past them making my way to my room.

No one had woken me from my sleep so I was happy that I could finally rest without anyone troubling me. I gave a yawn when I did finally wake up but something did feel strange it was as if I was becoming weaker but it wasn't possible, Lupus keeps my strength in check so I couldn't be getting weaker without a warning. _'Bout time you're up, kid, listen I know you enjoy your sleep but something's wrong, something is gonna turn from bad to worse sometime later this week trust me.' _Lupus barked, ever since he evolved Lupus has been able to get into my head. 'Yea, yea, yea. Why the hell do I feel weaker?' I growled back. _'With you being asleep for over 3 days still in the same position, you've gone stiff and really bad.' _The demon wolf answered.

I opened my coffin and sat up seeing that everything was covered in dust, the statues, my books and everything else. I walked up to the selves with my wooden statues of my family- father's side- and carefully cleaned each one. I soon found myself humming "Castle of glass" by Linkin Park I stopped and began to think to myself. I held the statue in my hand tracing the immortal form of Arma the goddess of wisdom, not much of a surprise that her immortal form was that of an owl. 'Hey there little sister.' He voice startled me, turning around and I saw Arma with her bright yellow eyes, her hair reminded me of the feathers on a barn owl which are pretty common around England.

'Came to give me a gift.' I snickered at that going back to cleaning the statue of our father Predator the god of war. 'Yes, 21 wishes, take these shadow silver coins, make a wish and flip it, the coin will disappear and your wish would have came true.' She explained handing me 21 large black coins. 'Thanks.' I smiled as she faded in a silver light.

I shoved the coins in my pocket and kept cleaning my room till everything important was clear of dust. I knew life would only get harder from here but I knew that it could be a lot worse; I could have let myself be dragged down into the shadow plains and be given an eternal torment so life couldn't get as bad as that.

I leaned against the far wall reading one of my books that I brought along, listening to the grunts of the men as they were trying to use whatever of the book I translated to upgrade their own strengths.

I easily got bored and my thoughts went wild with the most ones that angered me the most. I grabbed my leather jacket that I threw on a chair a few days ago and left.

I ran through the forest quickly trying to empty my head, things had changed since I was back with my clan, discipline was the main thing I needed back with my clan, when first joining I was a slight rebel and I needed something to keep me occupied. That's when I remembered the position I had before assassin, hunter was my first real position in the clan and I did bring back at least a squirrel.

I stayed low to the ground watching the trees above looking for something to chase for now. A grey squirrel was gripping to a tree watching around it. I smiled and quick as a flash I leaped out gripping the same tree running up and grabbing the squirrel's tail between my fangs. 'I win.' My growl was muffled by the squirming creature's tail, shaking my head like it was nothing but a ragdoll the squirrel stopped squirming and fell limp on the ground stone dead. I gave a howl of victory and attracted some unwanted trouble.

'There you are heathen.' Heinkel snapped stepping out of his hiding place; I gave a deep snarl as I watched more priests holding bayonets stood around me in a large circle. I smiled and threw off my leather jacket and felt the animal within me leap into control.

**Integra had just finished her paperwork when she heard the howl of Lupus coming from the nearby forest; she grabbed her sword and gun and ran out hopping that Vamp hadn't got herself into trouble again.**

**When she did find Vamp horror made her rooted to the spot. Vamp leaped at each Vatican member her claws doing some fatal damage to them, her leather jacket was slung on a low tree branch, the battle was going in the favour of the lone vampire. Vamp was soon surrounded again with this time double the priests then before.**

**The group was easily broke apart by the crazed demon vampire. 'Vampire enough!' Integra yelled but the young half demon completely ignored her and carried on ripping one man's guts out. The horrific screams sent the other priest running with their tails between their legs.**

**The girl's bare arms were covered in blood that was still dripping from her finger tips. 'Vampire Assassin.' Integra yelled again as fear grew within the blond woman, the silver haired vampire turned to her, the mask had grown over half of her jaw, sharp spiked teeth hid the fangs Vamp normally had.**

**The vampire slowly dragged her feet across the ground towards her master. Integra's fear was now making her tremble as the vampire slowly came closer. Once the vampire was just an arm stretch away she went down on one knee and bowed her head. Integra remembered it was like the first time she had met Alucard, the killings, kneeling it was all too familiar. Integra just stared in horror at the kneeling vampire, the red Iris's of the vampires eyes looked up through the blackened eye holes in the mask.**

I watched the look of fear on my master's face and smirked beneath the mask, the mask was almost complete then I will be in total control none of my own rebellion against my master's wishes. 'Sir Integra, my master don't fearonce the mask is complete I will never question your commands.' I hissed the jaw of the mask creaking open to allow the words out. I rose and walked away collecting my leather jacket before absorbing the blood on my skin and on the floor.

'Vampire assassin, you will return to your coffin as soon as we return got it servant?' She barked I gave a low bow and said. 'Yes my master.' I kept my distance from her while walking back. When we came to the edge of the forest my master turned to face me, I didn't catch what happened next but all I remember was a loud bang and the mask completely covering my face. I rose from the ground uttering no words, my master smiled at this and walked on leaving me quite far behind.

I know the mask was limiting my speech but to how far? I headed down the stone stairs towards my room; my world had just became silent. I was sat on my coffin as the sound of Rip's singing echoed into my room. I looked towards the slightly opened door and saw Raven and Lilly heading down towards my door. 'Vamp are you alright?' Raven asked walking in, my eyes darted up at her, without a noise I rose from my coffin and took two long strides towards her. The mask jaw opened a small bit and a long snarl rang out warning the both of them to go away. Raven walked backwards towards the door grabbing Lilly on the way and dragging her out. They closed the door behind them leaving me in total darkness.

I stood in the middle of my room watching the door. Every time they brought me something to drink I would hide behind my coffin avoiding being seen. I don't know why I didn't slip into my coffin, it didn't seem so natural for me anymore, the true reason I had no idea.

One night was different though, again I was standing in the middle of my room rooted to the spot. I seemed to be in fear of something. Was it of the wild geese? My friends and kin? Seras and Alucard? My Master Integra? Or what the animal I have become? I knew that that night I was leaving and this time I'm never coming back, a different county maybe, yea America here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I left as soon as dawn broke keeping a quick pace soon enough running with only my sword and the 21 coins in my pocket. I soon enough spreaded my wings and flew away hoping never to be seen again, living my life on the streets never to be disturbed again.

I flapped slowing down in a vast wilderness. 'Canada or Alaska?' I thought, my question was answered by the howls of a wolf pack. I stared out watching the large white beasts bound towards me fangs bared. The biggest, the alpha male, leaped first and was the first to witness my strength, swiping my claws the great wolf was soon crashing into the other wild dogs. They all snarled at me but silenced when I pulled down the hood of the cloak Alucard made the reveal that I seemed more wolf than human. I snarled back scaring them badly.

With the wolves gone I looked around for somewhere to make a shelter for the night. _'Follow the wolves.' _Lupus snarled making me run straight after them, the closer I got the more I seemed to become beast, black fur covered me. I was another genuine werewolf, with only one leap I cut off the wolves path. The alpha walked up to me making a threatening snarl which I returned.

The alpha seemed to smile at me before leading me to a huge cave where most of the female wolves were. The alpha sat beside the only female laid down protecting 6 small white pups. I looked out of the cave keeping a watch for danger.

**Integra rapped her fingers against her desk waiting for Alucard to report back, the night was moonless and starless so it was only darkness outside. Integra looked away from the computer screen to face Alucard. 'The young assassin has ran off to Alaska. She's joined a pack of wolves after just 3 minutes of entering the cold country.' He growled his eyes burning with rage. 'Well you best prepare to go over there and drag her back, take Captain with you; he could help with tracking the wolves.' Integra snapped at her servant Alucard took a step back and bowed. 'Yes my master.' He sighed striding out and grabbing the werewolf by the collar.**

**Captain and Alucard strode through the snow, the vampire giving the occasional murmur complaining about the cold. Captain stopped suddenly and pointed over to a large cave, 8 large adult white wolves and one black wolf bigger than the rest. Captain quickly changed into his wolf form and leaped towards the cave leaving Alucard buried in snow.**

I don't really know how they found me but I will never go back. I snarled at the other werewolf Captain and made a leap for him. Through all the snarls, bites, claws, kicks and punches we were evenly matched. A loud bang rang out and a stinging pain went through my arm, turning my head I locked gaze with Alucard, my claws dug through the snow as I bounded towards him my fangs waiting. I knew that he wouldn't move but I didn't know that they were carrying a net with them.

The fish net like thing fell over me, my claws trying to free myself but it was no use this net was made by Lilly I could smell the strange seal on it but it didn't stop me from calling to my new pack. The alpha male leaped at Alucard his own fangs bared but I barked the warning but a second too late. The bullet went straight though the leader's head blood turning the snow crimson, the pack howled with sorrow but they got the message of the danger so they stayed in the den. I stopped and thought for a minute then the idea hit me.

I turned into shadows and slipped through the netting and slipped into the body of the dead alpha taking control of the dead beast. I made the corpse leap then left it leaving Alucard to pry a dead wolf's jaw off of him.

I leaped back in front of the den and snarled taking my normal form, the mask suddenly fell away from my face allowing me to finally feel the full force of the icy wind. I gave a loud snarl and suddenly Lupus just leaped out of me leaving me dazed on the floor of the den with the other females sniffing and licking my face trying to bring me around.

**Lupus had freed itself from Vamp's body to just attack Captain and Alucard, the great beast gave a long deep threatening howl before two more heads grew out of the wolf's shoulders so it looked like a hybrid of Lupus and Cerberus. The wolf seemed to grow 4 times larger than before. 'Who knew you could do that you mangy mutt of a demon.' Alucard taunted which was the wrong thing to do when against Lupus in its almost true form; the demon grunted a laugh and snarled. 'Your hound and guns are nothing against me now.'Alucard smiled at the back talk and drew one of his new guns that Vamp made him, with perfect aim Alucard shot the wolf through the middle head but it did nothing. 'Ha didn't she tell you, the weapons made of shadow silver can't affect a demon without a special part of the demon on it.' Lupus howled but it was soon fading with the rise of the sun.**

**'Damn guess I don't have long before I need to return to the girl's body. One day she will have complete control over me, but not quite yet, she still has a lot to learn about the Lupus demon.' The wolf laughed turning into some sort of shadow mist that sank into the girl's body awakening her from it. Vamp gave a loud groan and pushed away the curios muzzles of the other female wolves. Captain turn wolf and padded up to the pack seeming like he was taking control of the pack. Vamp gave a growl of disapproval but silenced when the alpha female shot her a look that could kill. The small 6 pups whimpered when Captain pushed his wolf nose against them. The alpha female seemed to smile and carefully pushed him away. She gave a bark at Vamp who walked past the two of them and retrieved her mask.**

I wasn't happy that the alpha female made me go back with them, but I guess it was for the good of the pack. 'I'm not happy about this but fine.' I hissed through my teeth at her and turned my back on them quickly spreading my wings and took cover from the sun in the clouds. The huge clumps of grey clouds was easy to hide in, the journey was long but I did get time to stretch my wings before I landed only to get yelled at by everyone I passed.

I held the mask in one hand while silently following a couple of guards to another cell where my old friend Walter is, still looking like a damn kid.

Once they left I slipped through the door wearing the mask. 'Huh? Well, well what do we have here?' He smiled, the jaw of the mask cracked open a fraction before I gave a growl warning him not to try anything.

I slipped off the mask and smiled. 'It's been a while Walter and I need someone else to talk too.' I growled now suddenly crouched on the desk in front of him. After a while talking to the traitor I began to form a plan to let him escape and make life a bit more interesting.

After digging an escape route for him Walter was free and I quickly slid through the shadows and back into my coffin chuckling to myself. I had heard nothing for a few hours but at the roaring sound of boots on the floor above me I'm guessing they found the empty cell and the large hole.

I relaxed into my coffin slowly slipping into a light sleep but 5 minutes later I was woken by someone hammering on my coffin lid. I didn't answer till the person who knocked threw the lid of my coffin off. 'Wake up you undead!' It was Wolfboy. I turned to face him before stepping out onto the cold floor, 'What is it?' I growled the lie. 'That bloody traitor escaped.' He snapped leaping out his sandy fur matted with mud.

I smiled and yanked on my leather jacket and grabbed my sword. Everywhere I looked everyone was rushing around trying to find the little traitor. Now they had even more trouble since the strange growing group is become more of a danger than a nuisance now.

I strode into the cell that used to hold Walter in and studied the hole. 'Lucky ass this hole is too thin to fit anyone through.' I growled going as far as I could into it but with a smile I began to claw through the dried dirt to create a larger hole. 'See ya later motherfuckers.' I yelled behind me before leaping through and into freedom, this time I was gonna find that group and join, I'm sick of drinking the transfusion blood and I thirst warm fresh blood.

I leaped through the trees dodging daylight and hissing when the sun touched my skin. I knew they would be on my tail soon so I had to get as far away as I could.

I kept my head down not looking where I was going till I thudded into something and fell back, looking up I saw Laura and Paul again. 'Shit.' I growled readying my claws. 'I can tell your running from those Hellsing jerks, how about you join us and the others.' Laura smiled helping me up. 'Others?' I asked tilting my head to one side. 'Yea were the strange group gathering vampires, genuine or freaks we don't care.' She smiled. 'Sure anything to get away from Hellsing.' I growled trying to shield my face from the sun; those two smiled and lead me into the castle. I kept my guard up just to be on the safe side.

I almost jumped out of my skin when the weird looking vampire Incognito came out of nowhere and suddenly Lupus leaped out of me and latched his fangs around Incognito's throat, I was out cold on the floor listening to them struggle.

'Get this thing off of me!' He yelled I listened to whatever happened but eventually Lupus sank back into me waking me from my frozen state. 'Shit fucking hell, never do that I don't know how Lupus would react to you.' I yelled at the taller ancient vampire, my hands curled into tight fists and set aflame. I took deep breaths gaining control over my rage once more before reopening my eyes. 'Listen I wasn't human from the start and you two know that, but no one else believes my father is a death fighter god though.' I hissed through my teeth suddenly crouched on Paul's shoulder.

'Your father a god HA don't make me laugh girl.' Incognito laughed revealing the sharp spiked teeth in his mouth. 'Dad!' I yelled, the great panther stood between us and gave a long snarl at Incognito before leaping at him claws at the ready before disappearing before their eyes. 'Believe me now?' I growled playing with the black key in my hand they all nodded too scared to speak.

I kept my distance from everyone else and hid in the shadows especially from the kid leader Helena. I walked on the ceiling my claws digging into the wood. My room was nothing but an empty small room with only a window and door within it. I sat in the moonlight trying to think. _'He cousin what ya up to?'_ A small young voice squeaked. 'Why do you want to know Lyllidan?' I asked the god of curiosity and laughter. _'You know me forever curios.'_ He laughed leaping into my lap in his otter form; if he was trying to make me smile he failed completely.

I gave him a deep growl to warn him away; but all he did was turn into his human form which only made me become even more enraged, the shadow of Lupus reared up behind me scaring Lyllidan, his mouth opened in a silent scream of fear before he leaped out the window. Lupus settled down on my lap. 'Good wolf.' I sighed patting the beast's head. _'You know that even here we won't be safe from battle you are the daughter of war so battles are never too far behind' _Lupus whined licking my hand. 'I know, it is terribly true but we can at least keep it from the innocent.' I sighed again watching the warning moon in the sky.

'Hey kid who are you talking to in there?' Laura yelled through the door. I said nothing. 'Kid?' She asked entering the room, Lupus gave her a warning growl before settling again.

Laura sat down beside me and carefully petting Lupus, she was staring into my own red eyes which burned through the darkness. 'Hey Laura Helena what's to talk to us!' Paul called walking into the room and spotting Lupus's shadow on my lap. 'She said bring the kid too even if it means force.' He growled grabbing me by the collar of my jacket. I yelled out wriggling in midair trying to break his grip.

Lupus latched his fangs on Paul's leg but it didn't make him let go. I stopped thrashing and just hung there in defeat. He dragged me along with Lupus still biting his leg, it was only when we got to the double thick wooden door when he kicked the shadow off and threw me down in front of Helena. I laid there not moving in front of them. 'Now Lupus.' I hissed the wolf leaped straight out of me his almost true form visible before them.

**The large dark wolf stood before the leader of the group "Oblivion" growling and protecting the silver haired vampire on the ground. ****_'As for you.'_**** Lupus snarled turning the face Paul. ****_'You dare harm the girl I have spent 15 years within and try to get away with it?'_**** The wolf snapped Paul just shrank back behind Laura, Lupus grunted. **

**_'Coward.'_**** The demon wolf grunted before slowly turning into a black mist, the last thing to change was the wolf's 6 red eyes. The mist slowly sank into the unconscious vampire allowing the young creature to awaken.**

My vision was hazy at first but when I felt someone help me up and held me straight I knew that the danger had passed. 'You alright child?' A voice chimed I nodded and stood still no longer swaying. I listened to everything around me but barely took notice of it; whilst this was going on I could hear helicopters coming our way. 'Helena we have 5 helicopters coming our way what are we suppose to do?' A man yelled rushing in I sniffed the air and froze. 'Hellsing, the 5 helicopter bringing up the rear holds 4 monsters. A werewolf, a half owl thing and a half puma.' I growled clenching my fists.

'Looks like they have taken on our challenge.' Helena smiled, my eyes went straight for the nearest window and leaped straight through it. My hand went for the hilt of my sword, feeling that it was even longer than usual I looked down and saw the hilt was as long as my own arm, from the tip of my middle finger to my shoulder, the end looked like a birds clutching talons. I drew the sword and sighed seeing the blade was no longer ragged but with a slight diagonal tip, the blade seemed to have grown to my height.

I smiled and saw a large shield float down in the moonlight. The shield landed in front of me, the oval edge was covered by shadow silver spikes, and the grey face of the shield was decorated with red chains and the three black and red heads of Lupus white fangs gleaming. I smiled at this gift from Lunam the goddess of the moon her twin brother must have made it. I thanked them and prepared for the battle, I quickly used my illusions to make myself seemed a lot different, black spiked hair dark purple eyes and slightly tanned skin.

I stood ready for battle watching them land and the men from within the castle ran out brandishing knives and normal standard handguns, whilst they were busy taking on the others I spotted my target, Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing my target, my kill.

I leaped at her and dragged her away from the rest, kicking a bronze shield to her, now we are even with weaponry I charged, sparks flew with each attack. The battle was going on for a while now till I eventually managed to leave a gash on her shoulder; she left a small deep cut just under my eye.

**Incognito watched the battle on the fields standing upon the battlements of the castle keeping his eyes on the spiked black haired girl against Sir Integra, the two were perfectly matched in skills but The black haired girl was faster with the strange sword but that battle was going on far enough. Energy flew around the vampire upon the battlements summoning Sett the demon snake, he was going to kill both the knight and the girl.**

I finally got Sir Integra on her back my foot planted on her chest my sword tip at her throat. I heard the hiss of something large coming my way, so with as much speed as I could muster I held the now larger shield above my head blocking the attack from Sett. Red chains snaked out of the shield and wrapped around Sett absorbing energy from the snake demon. The snake shimmered away into thin air leaving Incognito standing a while away confused, a black energy burst sped out and collided with him making his fall back running for the castle the other men at his heels.

The others stood around me guns pointed, werewolf snarling, and two other vampires ready to kill me, I let the illusion slip from me gaining a few gasps and growls. Wolfboy pounced on me holding me down by my shield being pressed down on me. 'Vamp this is not like you at all is it? Releasing a traitor, joining a large threat and almost killing me, this is not like you at all.' Integra snapped, a smile broke across my face as I gave a slight push up using all my strength I sent Wolfboy flying into Seras.

I rose from the ground and issued my challenge. 'One on one who ever you choose Integra, if I win I get to kill you but if I lose I will personally do the dirty work of getting rid of me for you.' I laughed throwing my sword into a far away tree and holding my shield tight. 'Captain.' She sighed lighting a cigar. 'Defeat this vampire at any cost.' She yelled as the other werewolf leaped at me, I took the first attack and blocked the second one. My shield turned into the size of a normal Frisbee, I flung it straight at him controlling the flight pattern so it would tear through him but not through the heart.

I was winning as I planned but it soon all slipped from me when I felt something go through me, daring a look down I saw the blade of Zorin's scythe going through my stomach. I fell to my knees almost falling flat on the ground if my hands weren't supporting me; Captain strode up to me but shook his head. Pip then came over to me, grabbing me by the roots of my hair he smacked his knee hard into my face causing my nose to bleed unstoppably he threw my head down to the ground and stomped his boot into the back of my head. 'Enough!' Everyone was taken by surprise by Seras's outburst.

She ran up to Pip and kicked him hard in the stomach and sent the idiot stumbling back into his men. Seras was under my control but they didn't see it, same with Lilly, the two stood there seeming normal protecting their kin turned kin or half kin it didn't matter when I was controlling them.

I smiled and used Seras to help me up. I leaned against her breathing heavily feeling my sword hilt in my hand. I held it against my chest and felt the blade go straight through leaving me one last breath to exhale and collapse feeling life slip away. I felt Lupus yanking at my trousers trying to stop me from slipping into darkness but nothing. I could hear Seras's screams before nothing except the sound of the helicopters flying away, once out of my sensing range I got up and retracted the blade throwing it down I rested a hand on the still bleeding wound.

I mumbled something under my breath, 'Niger vittas hyacinthinas Niger vittas hyacinthinas, operi et alligate vulnera mea, adiuva me sanare Niger vittas hyacinthinas.' Black ribbons wrapped around all the wounds covering me binding them so them could heal, I have always loved that Latin written spell so useful.

I walked into the castle receiving cheers and slaps on my back from the others but they were careful of my wounds. I made for my room barricading the window and the door with my shadows plunging the empty room into darkness. I laid on my side fast asleep for well I don't know I was only meant to go to sleep for a few minutes but it turned out I've been asleep for way longer.

* * *

Ok from here Vamp will take up the name Angel/ Angel of Darkness when facing Hellsing because she wakes up with huge raven wings covered in dark red chains, a gift from her uncle Banoko now that he has stopped trying to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I gave a yawn when I woke up finding myself laid on my front, make no effort to want to get up I sluggishly yanked myself onto my feet freeing the window and door from my shadows and hissed at the sudden light from the moon flooding into my room, when my eyes did get use to the lighting I walked towards the window hearing the faint noise of chains being dragged across the floor. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw huge raven wings with dark red chains wrapped around them with slightly longer chains touching the floor. 'Ok Lupus stop playing with me.' I growled the wolf shadow yawned and looked up at me. _'It's not me doing this your uncle visited you while you slept for the past couple of months and gave you those wings!'_ He yelled at me. So my uncle Banoko doesn't want me dead anymore, that's actually nice to know.

I heard the door handle mechanism work as someone opened the door to my room. 'Hey kid you're up at damn last! Last time we tried to get to ya all we saw were you sleeping in some sort of shadow.' It was Paul; I turned my head slightly so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. 'Why what do you want?' I asked softly standing in the direct beam of the moon. 'We needed you to go to Hellsing and issue a warning since now they are attacking us more often since two months ago.' He growled. 'Fine, oh and my name is Angel, Angel of Darkness.' I snapped harshly my temper rising. Once he left I snapped my fingers and a few pieces of new clothing landed in the shadows. I threw away the leather uniform and yanked on a pair of black jeans, a plain black ¾ sleeve shirt, a pair of new spiked boots, a new black trench coat and a pair of fingerless black leather glove also revealing a part the backs of my hands enough room for my burn to show.

There was also a black wide brimmed hat and a black neckerchief which I wore as well the neckerchief covering my mouth and nose, opening the window I spreaded my wings and flew out into the open becoming one with the night sky.

**The knight was in a light sleep, moonlight flooded into her room, the balcony doors were open which letting as much moonlight in as possible. Integra didn't stir when something large landed softly on the balcony railings, the knight only turned on her side when the dark figure stepped onto the balcony itself. She gave a groan of discomfort as the figure walked in and grabbed the gun off of the night side table next to Integra's bed then returned to its position standing at the end of the bed.**

**'Sir Integra Hellsing...' A heavenly voice sung quietly. 'Wake up... someone is here to see you.' The voice sung again, the knight had only heard a voice like that on Vamp's second deathday. Integra groaned and sat up seeing the figure standing at the end of her bed, she made a quick lunge for the gun on her bed side table but found it was gone, she grabbed her gold rimmed round glasses and saw the figure in better focus, seeing the gun in the shadow's right hand made the knight nervous.**

**Dark purple eyes shone bright from under the hat it was wearing. Integra could just make out what this stranger was wearing, a trench coat, pair of leather boots, pair of fingerless leather gloves, dark jeans and some sort of hat like Alucard's. 'Who are you?' Integra roared at the figure, no answer. That's when one of the mercenaries kicked the door in and fired a single bullet at the stranger hoping to kill it there and then, but the figure simply caught it and fired the gun in its hand killing the man where he stood, no bang from the gun rang out though. 'What are you?' Integra then snapped ordering the creature to talk. 'I am the Angel of Darkness.' A gruff voice growled the stranger was suddenly crouched on the end of Integra's bed, the knight blinked seeing now the dark creature was crouched right in front of her holding a gun to her left eye. 'This is a warning from Oblivion, attack us one more time and I'll blind you in your other eye.' The creature snarled pulling the trigger only blinding Integra in one eye and not killing her.**

**The creature leaped back into the moonlight revealing the milky white skin on the fingers and the red burn on the right hand. The creature spreaded its wings revealing the jet black feathers showing no reflection from the moonlight, dark red chains were wrapped quite loose around the wings, some were draping quite close to the floor like the end of the trench coat. 'Come on I heard gun fire from Sir Integra's room.' A mercenary yelled the winged creature threw a feather into the wall right next to Integra's head before running out to the balcony and flying off.**

I flew through the sky smiling at the thought of blinding the leader of the Hellsing organisation. I swooped toward my open window and landed on the window still, folding my wings and slipping in to the dark room. I closed the window and my shadows covered the window and door allowing me to sleep. I laid on my front my wings folded fast asleep till someone started knocking on the door lightly then started pounding on it. 'What?' I yelled as my shadows moved from the door. Laura and Paul came barging in panting. 'Sir... Integra... is... coming... to... see you.' Paul panted, I then realised I was still in my illusion. I pushed myself off of the floor and stood in the shadows waiting.

They closed the door and walked away, listening to their footsteps fade I could sense Integra from where I stood. I heard the footsteps come slowly closer, I suddenly felt something in my hand, a shadow silver flute was in my hand and was soon creating beautiful music. I stopped when I heard the door open, looking out of the corner of my eye I stared down Laura and Paul making them run for it closing the door behind Integra. My shadows quickly covered the door sealing the both of us in. 'Why have you come here?' I huffed in a disguised guff voice. 'I wanted to know. Why did you let me live? You could have killed me there and then, why did you spare me?' She sighed; turning to her I gave a sigh myself before throwing off my hat and neckerchief.

'My uncle cursed me with these wings while I slept for two months.' I sighed losing the disguise on my voice. 'Vamp. Huh I had a feeling that you would trick us.' She smiled I shook my head. 'Round here I don't go by Vampire Assassin, I go by Angel of Darkness, well that's because of what I am now.' I mewed stroking my wings, the knight shook her head. 'You don't belong here; you belong back at Hellsing that is your true home.' She snapped I gave a snarl. 'I'm nothing to you anymore, I was born a monster that needed to die, yet something kept me alive, now I'm more of a monster than ever before!' I yelled my claws growing. 'Yes but your my monster, you are stronger than Alucard, Anderson and Incognito put together, you truly belong to Hellsing, do I have to force a pair of rune gloves on you?' She snapped again making me feel smaller.

'You just don't get it; treason is at the root of my shameful name, I would rather fight alone for eternity than work with others, and with these wings I have finally past into the immortal scale.' I cried wiping away my tears. Integra's expression softened as I wiped away my red tears, I turned my back on her and summoned my black ribbons to tie her against the wall. But dealing with Integra could cause me more trouble, but this was too much fun watching her trying to fight away my ribbons. 'Release me at once!' She yelled before the black ribbons silenced her. 'You're in my domain now Integra, you are powerless here, so why try?' I laughed when she stopped struggling. I released her and made my shadows move away from the window and door.

'I'll be visiting every now and again to keep you updated with what's going on.' I smiled walking up to the window, listening to her leave. My shadows sealed the door leaving me to bask in the moonlight. I knew that I was eventually going to need a fledgling, but who to choose, I know I'll lure Maxwell and Anderson into my ribbons and play a little game till I have decided, yes, perfect.

I laid in my shadows basking in the moonlight when someone knocked at my door. 'What is it?' I yelled. 'Dinner!' Laura yelled back, the shadows moved from the door, and Laura threw a live man in for me. 'This is what you get if you question Helena's orders!' She yelled slamming the door shut. I just laid there my wings spreaded on the shadows under me, 'So how did you end up here?' I asked sitting up. 'I didn't obey Helena's orders first time so this is my punishment, you choose my fate.' He sighed, with a smiled my black ribbons tied him to the wall.

'I could let you go with a scar as a warning, but I'm hungry so this is not your lucky night is it?' I purred sharpening my claws, 'No I guess it's not.' He sighed closing his eyes, with a smile it ripped out his heart and quickly drank from the wound in his chest, the ribbons making it easy to drink from the huge wound, once the corpse had been drained of every last drop, Lupus began to tear it to pieces for his meal. I sat in the moonlight watching the white orb in the dark sky, as silence fell over us all I could hear the faint howls of Wolfboy, his werewolf senses are telling him to do this, my wolf shadow stepped into the moonlight and looked up at me. _'Master... what is your plan for the night?' _Lupus growled; he's actually called me his master for once... good he needs one. I opened the window and signalled for him to stay, my wings spreaded as soon as I leaped out into the night.

**Integra stood on her balcony, her arms crossed over her chest. 'Sir what are you looking for?' Seras asked, suddenly standing unnoticed in the knight's room. 'I'm waiting for someone.' The knight calmly replied still staring out into the sky, the faint noise of beating wings signalled the arrival of the dark angel. The creature landed on the balcony railings, its face hidden behind the face mask and under the wide brim hat. 'Sir isn't that the creature that shot you?' Seras yelled pointing her cannon at the creature, with one shot the creature's arm went flying. Long black ribbons flew out of the rest of the remaining arm and reconnected to the flying limb.**

**The arm was soon back in place with the ribbons wrapped around the cut. The shirt underneath and the coat regained any loss. 'Seras, this creature is under my control, so there is no need to worry.' Integra sighed with a smug grin on her face. 'Any news Angel?' The knight addressed the new monster of Hellsing; Angel shook its head and just stared at Seras. 'One attack that's all you're allowed.' Integra sighed stepping aside to let the winged monster strike.**

**With a flick of the creature's wrist Seras was trapped in long thick black ribbons. The creature drew its sword and walked up to Seras and just stood there, purple eyes glaring, as if it was thinking. At last the creature positioned the sword to slice through Seras's arm, with a quick swipe, Seras thought it was going to cut her arm off but instead it left a shallow cut just below her left eye.**

**The ribbons vaporised leaving the confused vampire on the floor looking up at the dark glowing purple eyes. 'Now Angel find me something about Oblivion that could help us.' Integra commanded. 'Or should I call you by your old name here... Vampire?' Integra smiled.**

I was about to punch Integra in the face when I heard a gasp of surprise from Seras. 'What you didn't think I would die that easy did you?' I laughed crouching down in front of her. 'Somehow, you managed to escape death for what the 10th time?' She sighed. '21st actually, but I'm keeping track anymore.' I smiled rising to my full height. 'I'll find out as much as I can, my master.' I hissed taking flight again.

I landed on the window still of my room, folding my wings as much as they could before I climbed inside to be welcomed by that darkness of my room. I threw off my hat and neckerchief and slumped down in one corner, my torn arm rested on my right knee the position reminded me of my second deathday when I was still in the bath.

With me slumped back against the dark corner I fell asleep in that position. While I slept I could sense Lupus playing with the bones from his latest meal, the other soldiers shouting at each other for cheating at some sort of card game.

I was glad that I didn't have to drink the cold blood from those blood packs anymore, it's the fresh stuff I have to get, but how without being seen? Oh well I will think of something in the end I know it, but my first priority is tricking Maxwell and Anderson into a small area to fight me and get them caught in my domain.

Not as simple as it sounds but I'm sure Maxwell will listen to me. He owes me so he'll listen I'm sure of it, now that I think about I haven't really seen him since, all I know is that he is in London somewhere probably with Anderson or some other Vatican special unit 13 that I could make a familiar out of, my shadows would like some new company, let me think how many lives had I drained. 17 fire clan members, those 5 prisoners and that guy from earlier so that makes 23 familiars, not as many as I would like but I can keep collecting till I have my very own river of death. Hehe I would love to have one like Alucard, but it will take me a long time to drain as many souls as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I had a writer's block pretty bad at this chapter so I got the premission of ProbablyImpossible on Devart to see if I could use parts of his/her comic ressurection so then came along vampire Maxwell which in the comic made me piss myself, I mean he went straight to the Hellsing manor for help since he couldn't return to the vatican and not get killed on sight, but we can blame Vamp for leaving him to die slowly and alone instead of quickly like Anderson oops I've given away a bit too much oh well enjoy oh and here is the link to the comic

gallery/30045107?offset=96#/d3eaxdo

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke up with a start, feeling that there was some information that I will need to gather. 'Lupus, follow Helena, Paul, Laura or Incognito and find out as much as you can.' I ordered the demon. _'Yes my master.'_ He growled slipping away leaving me with my natural shadow.

It didn't take long till he returned holding a notepad between his teeth; he dropped the notepad next to me and sat on his haunches waiting for my next command. I looked into the notepad seeing that he wrote down every word that was said like a play script. I could see their attack plan in my head; my sense went ablaze when I read the outcome. Hellsing will be destroyed every last part of it, running out of the window not bothering to open it I flew as fast as I could towards my master hoping that she could prepare in time.

**The knight woke from her eternal nightmares and stared at the balcony doors; she rose from her bed and closed them to stop the icy chill from growing colder. She climbed back into her bed hoping to get some better sleep now when a call of distress came from outside. Something large and black smashed through the balcony doors and rolled to a stop at the foot of Integra's bed.**

**The angel was panting and weakly held up a note pad. Integra quickly got out again and took the notepad. While she read the written pages the angel was using her black ribbons to heal, the knight's eyes widen when she saw the outcome. 'Thank you Vamp, this will help a lot, come by tomorrow and train you must be a bit out of shape with ranged weapons.' She sighed as the angel picked itself off of the floor and climbed out of the smashed hole in the balcony doors and flying off.**

I flew straight through the hole in my window and rolled to a stop as more black ribbons wrapped around me, there were only slight wounds from the sharp glass but in the first landing I reopened all the old wounds. I just laid there in a cocoon of black ribbons healing quickly so I can go hunting for something to drink from.

When I was fully healed, some black ribbons stayed wrapped around my arms as if protecting them. I kicked whatever of the window glass was still there and leaped out into the night, my thirst was becoming more of a pain than usual, I can't hold it off for long anymore, I've been craving it in my sleep, and every time I wake up I find myself biting my arm.

My claws stuck in deep into a family house roof, I could smell who was inside. One adult male a police man, a woman and a little girl in bed asleep. I smiled going for the child first were I knew virgin blood would be promised.

I found an easy way in, since the girl's bedroom window was open enough for me to get in. I silently landed across the room from the girl, with a deep growl I use my illusions to make myself seem like the girl's worst nightmare. She whimpered and looked over at me then screamed for her parents but was silenced as soon as I sank my fangs into her throat.

I could hear the two adults run up the stairs and knocked on the door. 'Ashley are you alright?' The man sighed opening the door and yelled. 'Jesus, Millie get my gun!' I was still drinking from the girl slowly enjoying every last drop of it. 'Here, Jared what's happening?' The woman asked. 'Just stay downstairs.' He ordered and fired his gun. The bullet was normal iron so no affect on me, once I was finished drinking from the girl I smashed her skull against the wall putting an end to the girl before she could change into a ghoul. I then turned to the man licking the blood from around my lips I leaped at him taking a few more bullets before landing on him my fangs in his neck and quickly draining him of his blood.

Before I finished him he gave a scream of pain possibly to warn the woman downstairs. I dragged him out and threw him over the banister of the landing and listened to the woman's screams of horror. I licked my lips again and stood crouched on the banister before leaping down smashing the man's skull before he had a chance to rise again. The woman stood in the corner and seemed to be ringing the police. 'Hello? Help some crazy kid just killed my husband, your chief.' She cried hysterically then I panicked when I heard the faint noise of the sirens.

I lunged at the woman making quick work of her, thin blood before escaping the same way I got in. I flapped my wings hard as the police circled the area looking for tracks I might have left, what idiots if they knew what I was then they would have looked up at the sky.

I still had a slight thirst so I headed to the next quiet household finding a single male perfect to kill and drink from. I found his back door wide open so I just stepped inside and snuck up behind him and sank my fangs into his neck, thick warm blood filled my mouth almost making me choke if I didn't swallow fast enough.

I smashed his head against the wall and wrote all sorts of messages on the walls before I ran out of blood ink. But the one thing that was so visible it would take a total idiot to miss it. "OBLIVION" was what I wrote on the wall before I escaped with my fill on blood for now with 4 more familiars to keep my other shadows company.

I flew back into my room and laid down to rest, my shadows sealing away the light from the world leaving me in perfect darkness. I played with the dark red chains for a while before folding my wings to sleep.

I don't how long I've been asleep for but when I woke up I found myself in a cell wait no, my old room in the Hellsing manor, I looked around seeing nothing had changed although my coffin was gone. I knew when I woke up my hands where chained behind my back, carefully looking around something else was different my old room seemed more forbidding than ever before. I sat quite close to a dark corner and whimpered in fear to myself. 'Ah I see our little angel is finally up.' A small voice chimed as Schro popped out of nowhere and gave me his chestier cat grin; I rolled my eyes and growled like a large dog, slowly moving towards him my fangs dripping.

He yelled in fear and leaped onto Rip when she opened the door. 'Ack Schro get off!' She yelled trying to tug him off. I sat back in the corner watching those two for a while before I began to try and break the chains on my wrists.

**Rip stopped trying to push the cat-boy off of her and smiled as the angel in front of her was trying to escape the chains. 'It's no use, those chains won't break.' She laughed walking up to the angel and kneeling down in front of it. 'Hey Rip come on Sir Integra wants us to bring that angel to her.' Zorin yelled leaning inwards from the door frame. 'Alright, alright.' The huntress sighed picking up the angel and pushing it along.**

**The angel gave the occasional growl but was too busy trying to escape the chains. Before they came to Integra's office they pasted Alucard and Captain pushing along Incognito. They entered the office of the knight and the angel had stopped trying to break free, a smile broke across the blond woman's face. 'Zorin, please will you release the angel she doesn't like being in chains.' Zorin and Rip were surprised at this but followed the knight's instructions and released the angel.**

**The angel quickly spreaded its wings and flew into the air above Integra, flying in circles. 'You two should be able to recognise the one who freed you from your doomed fates.' The knight sighed at the two fakes.**

I flapped down and took off my hat and neckerchief, giving them a smirk as they pointed their weapons at me; I flicked my wrist and watched their weapons get tangled up in my ribbons. 'Why try I'm even stronger than I used to be.' I sighed smiling at their mad expressions; my tail suddenly went stiff warning me that something was about to go wrong terribly wrong. 'Shit, how did he escape?' I heard one of the mercenaries yell. 'Oh shit Sett!' Another one screamed running through, I stood in the path of the snake and held my shield up to meet the beast.

More red chains wrapped around Sett refusing to let go this time. I stood there taking as much energy from the snake as I dared and left whatever I didn't want alone. Incognito stood there fear in his eyes. 'Sick him Lupus.' I growled as my second shadow rose up to attack him, while my familiar ran off after him- playing chase- I was flying around the manor finding as much space as I could to enjoy a flight.

That night I was free to do whatever I pleased, so I put my plan in action. Maxwell and Anderson took the bait with ease and are meeting me in an abandoned building full of ghouls well illusion ghouls. I heard Anderson shout out something random and heard them run up the stairs to me. 'So why did you call us?' Maxwell asked the room was suddenly consumed by my shadows blocking the exits and windows. Dark ribbons with blood red runes on them snaked out and wrapped around them.

I heard them smash against a wall perfectly immobilized, the ribbons covered their eyes so they couldn't guess what I was about to do. 'You know, you two have started to get on my nerves especially you Anderson, you think you've killed me, but demons never die they evolve.' I sighed walking up to them, the shadows by Maxwell's throat took the shape of Lupus's head, my familiar sniffed the exposed flesh and strangely started licking it. _'This one's blood it too thin more watery not good enough for you boss' _Lupus growled then doing the same to Anderson. _'This one is WAY better for ya trust me boss; I can taste the sweet, sweet blood under his skin.' _Lupus snickered; I smiled and stood against the wall.

'Well looks like my familiar has chosen my next victim, you're lucky Maxwell Lupus doesn't like the density of your blood, Anderson you damned idiot, your blood is the thickest here, much better for me.' I laughed walking up to them. 'Damn heathen I would rather die than let you drink from me!' He yelled squirming in my ribbons grasp. I leaned in closer my fangs close to his throat when I gave one last sigh. 'It has been fun fighting with you Anderson, I'll miss you, but you will make a good shadow, perfect to use in battle.' With that my ribbons wrapped around his mouth muffling his chant.

I sank my fangs into his throat draining him quickly and smashing his skull and destroying his heart before letting Lupus feast upon him. My ribbons released Maxwell so he could get a good look at whatever was left of the Vatican's trump card. 'Why would you do such a thing? You were a friend now a monster.' Maxwell yelled, I turned away from him and unfolded my wings. 'You wouldn't understand how right you are, my life or un-life is a hell, I am forever thirsty for fresh blood and I don't show mercy anymore.' I sniffed wiping away my tears. 'No one will be a friend when you're as evil as me.' I sighed smiling. 'Who cares I'm lying through my teeth, Lupus and my enemies' tears are all the company I need!' I yelled tearing my hand through his stomach, leaving him with a few more wounds, I left him there dying. 'I am the angel of darkness, pain and death is what I leave as a trace.' I smiled before leaping out flying away, leaving an old friend to slowly die.

I flew far from there; I was only a field agent of Hellsing which meant I could go wherever I wanted. I flew back to the old base of Oblivion and curled up in the room I used to have there, my shadows creeping around covering the window and door.

I woke up as soon as the sun set, and flew towards the manor hoping I hadn't missed anything big. But once I got there I saw two of my spies had gone rouge, Captain and Zorin were killing all the men and possibly wounded some terribly but most were dead. I drew my sword and landed gaining the attention of Captain, he leaped at me and my shadows pinned him down leaving a clear passage for my sword to hit his heart, he wasn't trying to get up though. 'You want to die... don't you?' I asked he nodded. I raised the blade above my head and pierced it quickly so he could finally die. Captain smiled for the first time and went up in a blue flame; the silent wolf finally let loose a howl of victory and vanished. 'Good bye my friend.' I whispered and ran in to find Zorin. I saw most of the men were torn apart, even from here I could hear Seras's mourning howls.

I ran towards the sound and quickly smashed my knee into the traitor bitch's face. 'That's for my turned kin.' I snarled holding my shield tightly while readying myself to kill the traitor if she got too close. 'She'll fucking pay.' Seras snarled I was taken by surprise when she swore for once.

'That's the spirit Seras.' I growled as she sunk her fangs into the dead Pip's throat finally drink from someone like a true vampire.

'So you want your damned fate to happen?' I growled staring at Zorin. 'Ha can't be as bad as you said can it?' She laughed. 'Oh it could be a lot worse, go on look through my memories there is something you should see before you die.' I laughed sticking the memory of her dying in the anime right at the top.

Her eyes widen when she saw it. 'How... did... you... know... that?' She whimpered, Seras grabbed her face and began dragging it across the wall. 'I always knew.' I shouted watching another blue flame burn. 'Ah! Vamp, thank god your here, they tasted some sort of blue blood and went wild.' Schro whimpered hugging me tight. 'Don't worry it's over their both dead.' I sighed putting down the damn cat boy.

'This place is gonna need cleaning up before Sir Integra finds out.' Sears sighed. 'Finds out about what?' It was Integra I straightened my back in alarm but thankfully Seras explained it all.

I was busy cleaning the blood off of the ceiling when I saw Incognito walk right under me. I leaped down and landed on his back dragging him down. 'Do you know anything about the strange blue blood?' I hissed into his ear. 'Not a thing.' He snarled my claws dug into the wall as I scaled back up it to finish cleaning the blood from the ceiling. Once it was finally finished I went back into my old room and well just walked around feeling that I don't deserve to be back.

A few hours later I heard Seras crying again, so I went to see what was happening to her. 'Its master, the cat boy made him mad, he drank the kid's blood now he's gone.' She cried hugging me tight, I couldn't say I saw exactly what would have happened if I let those 4 carry on with their duties in millennium, neither could I comfort her cause truly I cause Alucard's disappearance. So I left her the greave.

Three days later I was on the ceiling again tying a rope net trap ready to use whenever I needed. The door bell suddenly went making me slip up and get my leg trapped in it. 'Son of a fuck.' I snapped clawing through it, as I came to the door I saw Seras already there with the door wide open and a slowly dying Maxwell stood in the door way. I drew my sword and leaped towards them with a battle cry, Seras turned and grabbed my sword in her shadow hand. 'Stop he's like us, a vampire!' She yelled I looked back over at Maxwell and saw his fangs. I relaxed and pushed past Seras. 'Niger vittas hyacinthinas ligare vulnera eius, obturatio sanguinis cursu niger vittas hyacinthinas.' I quickly had to change the words and focus on my black ribbons healing Maxwell.

Just when the ribbons finished tying around him, he fell forwards landing into me. 'Seras, take him to Integra, I have a few things to find out.' I growled to her, carefully passing the unconscious umm... thing to her, sorry I didn't want to call him a vampire well not until I'm sure. 'Right.' Seras barked taking Maxwell and running to find Integra. I walked out and followed the blood trail he left, maybe I can find the one who changed him... all I know is that it wasn't me I didn't bite him.

**Seras ran as fast as she could looking for Integra, eventually finding the knight in the rose garden. 'Sir, we have an unexpected visitor.' Seras cried trying to catch her breath. The knight turned to face her and immediately drew her sword at the sight of Maxwell. 'Sir no, killing him would be a freedom for him from his punishment of killing all those innocent.' Seras barked stepping back.**

**'Is Vampire aware of this?' The knight asked, she knew that the young monster had a good sense in character. 'Yes, she used her dark ribbons to help heal him.' The blond vampire exclaimed. 'Put him in Vamp's old coffin and find a new empty cell to put him in.' Integra ordered. 'Right.' 'Oh and Seras,' Integra sighed. 'Put him in a uniform and binding rune gloves.' Seras nodded and ran in holding Maxwell with her shadow arm.**

I entered the same building I was in last night still sensing some poor idiotic police officer walking about, making a quick journey through a large hole in the ceiling I came to the same floor I was on the same night. I saw the idiot officer still looking down at Anderson's corpse. Beside it written in his blood was the name "Nina" I took a step towards him making a faint sound. The officer looked up at me, 'Oie you're not meant to be here this is a crime scene!' He yelled taking out his gun and letting loose a bullet which I caught with ease, he kept shooting his gun which at the end of his clip turned out to be useless. 'Foolish human, you might as well run away while you can.' I growled dropping the last bullet that he fired at me, he just stared at me mouth wide open but no noise came out, he quickly turned on his heels and ran for it.

I followed him by the sound of his footsteps. I stopped as soon as I heard his screams of horror and the laughter of a child. I ran towards the sound not trying to cover up my presents. 'Oh look Pookins another vampire, probably after that human.' The child laughed again. 'What's your name?' I asked standing on low guard since a child couldn't get past my shadow, Lupus was on his guard posed and ready to strike. 'Nina!' The child laughed coming into my sight. 'Alright Nina I'm Vamp short for Vampire Assassin, now tell me what did you do with that police officer?' I asked softly coming down to the child's level.

'Oh I turned him into my fledgling like that weird man you left for dead.' She smiled. 'You mean Maxwell? He was meant to stay dead; well at least Anderson is dead.' I sighed taking in her appearance, red hoodie, black trousers almost white hair and she held a creepy doll. 'What's with the doll?' I asked staring at the creepy thing, stitched on claws and two fangs like a vampire's, black pony tail, a button eye and... A human... eye? 'His name is Pookins!' Nina laughed. 'Is that a human eyeball?' I asked now completely terrified of it. 'Yea.' She laughed. 'I'm not even going to ask who you got it from.' I sighed rising up from my crouched position, she looked up at me as if I was about to leave her with complete strangers. 'Don't worry I'm sure we will cross paths again.' I smiled walking away, 'Come on Lupus, she's no danger.' I sighed as my familiar slipped out of his hiding place, licked Nina on her cheek and padded to me. 'Bye doggy.' She laughed fading away, her laughter still ringing.

I leaped out of the closest broken window and flew away. Well with the answers that I was seeking I had an idea on what we were dealing with. I flew over the firing range and somehow got caught in gun fire, folding in one wing after about 50 silver bullets in it I had to get to the ground with a running start, but about twice as many bullets whacked into my other wing sending me down.

I laid there in the firing range covered in dust sharp burning pain ran through me with every movement I dared to make. 'Looks like we shot ourselves some sort of flying monster.' A complete stranger laughed pinning his boot down hard against my chest making me cough up a bit of blood. 'A flying vampire, with bird wings instead of bat, what else could be weird around here?' The stranger laughed. 'Get off of me you weak pathetic human.' I snarled as black ribbons tied around the small holes in my wings. 'What was that?' He snapped pushing down harder. 'I said.' I whispered. 'GET OFF OF ME.' I yelled pushing him off and pinning my spiked boot against his chest.

'You don't want to mess with me buddy, I'm a lot stronger and faster then I seem.' I hissed taking my foot off of his chest and walking away. A loud demonic back and healing warmth over my back made me smile. 'That gun you just used is one of my creations, the demon fang fire. I call it, made out of both shadow silver and a tooth of the most fearful demon of all Lupus.' I laughed turning to face him. 'Again, don't mess with me, I don't bother you, you don't bother me got it? Good.' I laughed walking away. That's when I felt about the rest of them tackle me down, my barks of warning and thrashing made most of them fall back before tackling me down again. The moon was perfectly visible so I used something I haven't used in a while.

Black and dark purple lightning sparked all over me making them fall back. 'Don't ever touch the Angel of Darkness; you could end up on the wrong side of my sword!' I hissed as the lightning faded. The men just watched me walked away towards the manor.

I quickly reported to Integra that nothing had been left for me to trace the vampire who changed Maxwell and murdered Anderson, well I'm not gonna tell her the part of me murdering Anderson. I left once back in my old room and hid myself in a veil of darkness, I am no longer one of my clan, I don't deserve the scar on my arm, the scar! I rolled up my sleeve revealing the cross scar, I held a knife to just above my elbow and quickly sliced it off, the scar burst into flames once it had be sliced off, black ribbons wrapped around the bleeding wound. I sat in the darkness feeling truly alone never falling asleep even when day came to dawn.

I heard someone knocking at my room door and it creaking open but I created the dark field a bit too strong so they couldn't see the faintly crying vampire in the corner, only a dark corner like usual. I just sat there crying, after all I've been though, my family thought I was dead, I would never be able to return to my home without becoming a large danger to everyone.

My faint crying became louder and louder till I soon had no more voice to cry. 'Vamp are you alright? It was Integra; I ignored her even when my dark field faded with my lack of concentration on it I just stayed still facing the wall a pool of crimson tears was next to me. 'Vamp?' Integra sighed softly walking towards me; I looked towards her out of the corner of my eye, turning my sight back to the wall I wiped away the last tear that fell. 'Just leave me alone.' I sighed hugging my knees close to my chest. I heard the fading footsteps of my master then felt only darkness cover me and my soul.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry about long time no upload but I have been pretty busy lately to even carry on the book, my ideas are scattered around like ashes and new ideas for new books keep coming up again I'm sorry and I will do my best to update quicker but I can't make promises

* * *

**Chapter 7**

By time day had come I was long gone without a trace, I needed some alone time, I needed to find Nina and her creepy doll Pookins I think she called it. I spreaded my wings and used my shield to shade me from the rain, my eyes scanned the area for anybody strange, that's when I saw that stupid police officer. I flew towards him and followed him into some sort of storage space where two humans were.

I hid behind some of the empty crates listening into them finding nothing about who Nina is. _'You know you could just ask me what kind of vampire I am.' _Nina's voice laughed in my head making my claws scrap against the floor alerting the three. 'What was that?' The strange man growled I made slightly quieter scratches so it sounded like something moving away. 'Probably just a rat like normal in these places.' The now undead police officer growled to him. _'Why did you have to do that?' _I asked Nina who was somehow in my head. _'Sorry, I didn't know you were so jumpy.' _She laughed I gave a silent sigh and was about to leave when I accidently knock a box down and was now spotted by all three of them.

'Umm... Hi?' I mewed but as soon as they made one move to grab me Lupus pinned them down. 'Let us go!' The hooded woman yelled trying to push the wolf off of her. I quickly ran and soon with Lupus at my heels. As soon as I was quite far from them I realised why wasn't I flying? Spreading my wings I took off needing to get far from them. The longer I stayed out the more my hunger grew, my sense of smell picked up something more exotic to my taste, a little foreigner I believe, something new to taste.

Flying around looking around for the tourist I lost interest of it after a while and began to fly home when I took notice of ghouls being thrown out of a nearby building so again curiosity got the better of me, so I had to check it out. I climbed through a broken window and saw three of the Iscariot special unit 13 killing as many ghouls as they saw. I came up behind Heinkel and snarled into his ear. 'Oh shit.' He growled leaping forwards and away from me. I spreaded my wings and stood there not moving. 'An angel? A real angel why not?' he growled pointing his guns at me.

I walked backwards to the window and leaped out flying away. I knew he would have a few moments to think what he just saw; my wings were getting tired so I would have to land soon. I landed just outside of the manor looking outwards checking for danger before turning my back on it and returning to my home, the warmth was all I needed during the cold nights.

I was in my room watching the statues of the gods that had abandoned me. 'Father, why have you forgotten me?' I growled clawing at the walls around me, the statues didn't answer or even made a presents felt. I roared in rage throwing the wooden statues all over the floor before setting them all alight, the pine statues easily burned, standing in front of the burning fire I felt all my problems burn away with it, but also the anger yells of the gods. I quickly turned away from the fire and left my sword at my hip and my shield slung across my back. Holding the black key necklace in my right hand I left hoping never to be disturbed again.

I made a quick escape out of the hole I made Walter, can't believe they haven't covered it yet, making a quick and quiet escape in the slight downpour of rain my shield and cloak hood protecting me from the worst, with no idea of where to go I just headed for the coast to look out over the ocean. Once I set foot on the sandy beaches I felt like I'm not wanted here so I spreaded my wings and flew to my paradise where I would be accepted.

The soft dry grass of my paradise was all I needed, with the minor demons that inhabited it I was at home. The black lizards ran everywhere around me, the dark purple poison birds flew low around me before leaving me on my own at the riverbed. My tail stiffened before I heard a faint battle cry, leaping over the river and turning I saw Yumi of the Iscariot wielding a silver katana, standing on the opposite side of the river, keeping eye contact I drew my sword and readied my shield.

I kept on my defence during the long battle before changing to attack, throwing my shield a side I held my sword ready and charged lunging hoping to harm her in some way but I couldn't get a chance. I didn't realise my tail had gone stiff again till about 50 silver spears plunged into my upper body missing my head and my heart. I fell back feeling my demon slip away from me to scare them off, the sound of Lupus's howling was all I needed to hear to tell me they were gone. I grabbed my key necklace out of my pocket and held it towards the free demon. 'Here... Lupus... take this to our master... tell her I died in a battle... go before the sun rises and burns you... ya free demon wolf.' I smiled as the three heads of Lupus came up to me and gave me one last lick before taking the key between one set of powerful jaws and flying off.

The minor demons crowded around me watching me die slowly, they didn't have hunger glittering in their eyes, it was sorrow, looking up at the full moon I felt myself slipping into the cold of death, darkness growing over my eyes, going... going... gone.

**The large demon wolf padded around the city of London giving off mourning howls to his dead mistress hoping she had some chance to get to paradise and maybe be reincarnated to fight once more, but that seemed highly unlikely. The great fearsome demon padded through the firing range bullets flying past his black and red pelt, as the monster wolf padded past the men giving each a warning stare.**

**The wolf decided to see the strawberry-blonde vampire first to get it done and over with, of course Seras took it pretty badly, with the loss of her master, now her turned kin nothing seemed to give the poor vampire a break.**

**The three headed wolf padded through the corridors towards Integra's office hopping to get some forgiveness for leaving his master to die alone. The wolf pushed the door open and padded across the marble floor, his claws clinking against the stone.**

**The knight looked up to see the large three headed, black and dark red, winged wolf padding towards her desk. 'Lupus, what's the matter? You seem troubled.' The knight sighed staring into the deep bright red eyes of the middle head. ****_'My master Vampire Assassin is dead, I've seen it with my own eyes, 50 silver spears pierced her upper body missing her head, but leaving her with fatal wounds.' _****The wolf whimpered dropping the black key necklace into the palm of Integra's hand. 'So she didn't cause an illusion that tricked you?' Integra asked knowing what the vampire was capable of. ****_'It was Iscariot, those assholes from the Vatican in Rome.' _****The demon snarled his three tails between his legs. 'I'll see to it that we never hear from them again, Lupus you will stay here but in Vamp's old room. And don't come out till you are called for, my dog.' The knight growled to the wolf that stood before her, the monster dipped all three heads. ****_'Yes, of course, master.' _****Lupus whimpered leaving the knight alone.**

***7 years later***

**The knight was asleep in her bed, now with the heir of Hellsing problem sorted, and with Integra married, nothing seemed to be wrong, well except that Baskerville the black hound had returned with its own ginger tabby kitten fledgling that Seras had named "Fluffy" protecting the twins the knight didn't need to worry about anything harming them.**

**A dark figure stumbled along the path to the manor, leaving a dark bloody trail behind it. The stranger fazed through the door and silently up the stairs towards the heirs to Hellsing's room. The shadow was never heard or felt the presents of so it might just get past the two guards.**

**The knight was woken suddenly by a child's scream of terror. 'Lok!' Was the first thing that came to Integra's head when she heard the scream. Grabbing her sword and running towards the sound and following the trail of blood. She hoped that it was not too late to save the child**

**Quickly opening the door she saw her son held aloft by a strange shadow, Lok's twin sister Belicia** **stood behind her mother who was watching the black hound snarl at the shadow. With the sound of a cracking whip, Integra's husband Gary used the silver barbed whip used powerfully against vampires, the whip wrapped around the shadow's free arm tearing it off in the process. The shadow let go of the boy's shirt and howled in pain gripping the bloody stump. Baskerville took its chance and pounced on the shadow pinning it down. Integra flicked on the light seeing something that surprised them all.**

**The shadow laid there pinned under the dog, milky white skin, black leather and a star shaped burn on the back of the right hand that was the only thing between the dog's muzzle and the creature's throat. Broken spear shafts stuck out all over the stranger's torso giving it pain anyway. 'Baskerville don't you recognise a friend when you pounce on one?' The creature hissed the knight knew that voice almost too well. 'Vampire Assassin!' Integra gasped, the demon dog got off of the vampire, the familiar monster gave a smile and held the bloody stub of the left arm that was sealed by black ribbons. 'Good to see ya too.' She laughed picking up the severed limb and simply reattached it with black ribbons.**

**'What took you so long?' She asked once everyone had calmed down. 'I've been trying to pull out these spears but breaking them in the process, and drinking from whatever blood those minor demons could gather.' She explained yanking at one of the spear shafts that sprouted everywhere. 'Plus sorry about the scare I couldn't help myself, well how would you expect me to react to human blood, when I've been drinking demon blood for the past seven years?' The silver haired vampire laughed managing to get one out.**

I couldn't believe it myself that I managed to cheat death for what how many times now? 22 23 maybe I don't know. I headed down to my room with those heirs following me, as if they've never been in my cell before. I kept my eyes on them and turned my head towards them. Opening the door I growled. 'Why are you following me?' I was suddenly pounced on by an old friend. The two boys just stared at the huge demon wolf that was licking my face and tickling me with the short whiskers on his face. 'Alright, alright, off, off.' I laughed pushing the wolf away. The boy and girl walked up to the wolf and cautiously petted the demon, the demon continued to lap at my face seeming like he would never stop, till I kicked him in the stomach warning him, off.

The demon reacted as well as I hoped, by sitting next to me he allowed me to get back to my feet to give him a proper welcome. The two heirs of Hellsing had ran off leaving me and my wolf at the door to my room. I entered my room seeing the large burn mark on the ground and my books on a high shelf. Lupus curled up in the middle of the room his three heads watching me carefully. I leaned against the wolf's thick hide on his left flank tugging out another spear, black ribbons quickly tied around the wound healing it.

Lupus helped me with the rest, his three heads made it easier to yank out the spears and all I had to do was focus on was the black ribbons that tied around the reopened wounds. Once the last one was yanked out my upper body was covered in black ribbons, my eyes drooped as I slowly fell asleep on the demon's flank.

I woke up at about 3 in the afternoon hearing the two heirs of hellsing training their fencing. 'Hey Dad how come Mom never told us about that vampire with the demon wolf?' I listened into their conversation. 'Because your mother believed that the vampire assassin was dead, the demon even told her itself.' The strange man answered I was guessing that Integra got married had those two kids and never told them about me. 'Well maybe she'll tell us about it now.' The girl sighed as the fencing swords collided my wings flapped weakly, great still not at full strength. I rose to my feet and managed a few steps till they shook like crazy. I grabbed one of the many books on the shelves and read a random page.

After a while my power had returned to full, so I decided to walk outside and train again. I walked out holding only my sword I strode past everyone using my own advantage against the sun. The twins had stopped to watch me past, the men stopped shooting and got a good look at me, milky white skin, dark purple eyes and long silver hair, without my sword I would seem harmless.

After about an hour of training I retreated into the shade of a large oak tree. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes taking a short nap till I heard the sound of two sets of footsteps coming towards me. Opening one eye I saw the twins stand before me. 'What do you want?' I sighed closing my eye again. 'We want to hear your story.' The boy commanded I opened my eyes and stared at him. 'Fine you want the story you can have it.' I growled telling them the whole story.

After telling them the story I went back to training with both of them against me, two swords against one, not a good number since I'm double the strength of them two combined, the swords clashed sparks going everywhere. We were going crazy till I heard Integra shouting. 'Come on now you can do better than that Vamp show them your true strength.' She yelled, I was going a bit easy on them so why not. I pushed them back with ease blocking every attack with perfect timing knocking the both of them down. I laughed out loud claiming victory. I yanked them up and stopped laughing. 'You have a lot to learn before you can take on even half my speed in battle.' I laughed walking away.

As night drew closer I flapped my wings getting used to them moving once more, with one strong beat I was out in the night sky flying in wide circles around the area of the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The following morning Integra was already doing the paperwork to get it finished with so she could watch her children train against Vampire Assassin. 'Maybe I should let them face Lupus without the wings and only one head.' The knight murmured to herself. Integra soon heard some sort of music.**

**_Take me down to the river bend, take me down to the fighting end, was the poison from off my skin and show me how to be whole again. Fly me up on a silver wing, past the black where the siren sings, warm me up in the nova's glow and drop me down to the dream below_**

**The knight had heard that song before it must have been Vamp, the vampire loved her strange music and can't stop listening, performing on her guitar or singing it. 'Castle of glass.' The knight chuckled remembering the name quite clearly since this has been the 100****th**** time the knight has heard it. 'I hope the twins don't mind it.' She sighed. But then the music stopped and something in the long silence made Integra uneasy.**

**The knight walked down towards the angel's room and something completely new came to her ears, a beautiful sad piano melody, the vampire's door was wide open as if she wanted Integra to hear, the knight leaned in the doorway lost in the music her arms crossed over her chest. The vampire stopped for a second before carrying on, the music was so hypnotic that everything seemed to have stopped, time seemed to have halted, it seemed like the vampire was in total control. Her long silver hair almost touched the floor; her pale skin seemed to have turned to the same shade as white as Alucard. The knight still had a little pain from losing her best servant well Alucard was her best servant before she met the vampire assassin, her strength and speed even as a human made Alucard's powers seem like child's play.**

**The knight felt something brush against her legs, looking down the knight saw the large black hound Baskerville the 8 blood red eyes staring towards the vampire at the strange piano that seemed to be made out of the shadows of the room. Fluffy the ginger tabby gave a little mew and began purring at the music. The large wolf that laid at Vamp's feet opened its 6 eyes each fiery red eye burning bright with rage, wanting only peace and quiet as its master performed.**

**Once Vamp had finished performing she turned her head towards Integra and the two undead animals and smiled her dark purple glinting with joy. She turned back to the piano and played the melody again, the knight left out of the thrall of the music but the two vampire animals stayed there listening to the music.**

I didn't know how I knew how to play this melody but I didn't question my unknown well entertainment abilities.

When I finished the melody for the second time I looked over at the two vampiric animals and gave them a warning growl. The two animals left, the piano became the shadows of the room once more and I was left there in the darkness my insanity now hidden under lock and key. I gave a slight grin and closed the door to my room plunging me in eternal darkness.

When I woke a few hours later I felt nothing beneath me, no stones of the floor or the coldness of anything around me. It all just felt solid and smooth. A deep growl filled the air when I stopped moving, my chest tightened with fear, my mind was racing wondering what it could be. 'After all I gave you; you tear away from the path.' It was Predator my father. 'Listen, Predator I don't want anything to do with this side of the family anymore.' I snapped at the dressed in armour god in front of me. 'I should have left you for dead.' He growled and vanished, knowing how strong the god of war was I began to tremble in fear.

A loud deep hissing filled the air now, something slimy wrapped around my legs. 'Dekano, let go of me before I...' 'Before you do what? My little niece. My favourite little niece.' He hissed bringing his decomposing snake head level with mine. I stared into his only red eye, the red orb of light stared right back at me. 'I came to give you my present since I never got time.' He hissed letting go of me and clamping his jaw around my left hand. I shook it violently hoping to shake off the snake but he stayed there no matter what I did. When he did let go there was a scar shaped like a skull within a ring and five pointed star like the one on my right hand. 'You now be a necromancer my little niece.' He hissed as the darkness began to fade as if it was all a dream.

It was a dream cause I woke up laid on Lupus's flank. I looked at the back of my left hand and saw the skull and ring, giving a groan I laid back, something defiantly felt new within me. I never knew that something bad was going on upstairs till I heard one of the heirs scream for help. I leaped out the door not giving a fuck about it and running up to the sound seeing the strange attackers. I snarled and leaped at the nearest one dragging him down and tearing him limb from limb.

As I finished off the one I took down another one pinned me down. 'Mr. Death, Mr. Death help me Mr. Death.' I barked soon feeling the weight off of my back. 'Of course milady anything to help you.' It was my old friend and pet Mr. Death the master of the dead. He stood there in his human form, black wavy hair with dark purple ends, pale skin, dark purple eyes, black trousers, white shirt, black vest covering parts of the shirt and his black riding boots and even darker purple top hat. 'Took you long enough.' I growled standing up again and rushing ahead drawing my sword the huge army of strangers had collapsed by half. I leaped over the dead army hoping to find the heirs before it was too late.

I crashed into the boy's room where he and his sister crouched in the corner as Baskerville tried to bite into a stranger in a stinking animal pelt. I leaped up behind him and swept him off of his feet, the pelt was out of the way and Baskerville chewed the stranger's throat out. 'Good dog.' I growled running off to find Integra.

I pounced down the hallway leaping over whatever was in my way not stopping till I saw my master fighting off a huge hoard of them. I gave a battle cry and released my battle rage, my speed and strength was triple the amount of the army's combined.

The army was destroyed in seconds leaving me covered in blood. 'How can you create such a mess milady?' Mr. Death asked me I shrugged my shoulders after calming down.

After cleaning up the mess, me and Mr. Death went for a stroll in the woods, the place was silent the birds weren't singing there was no breath of wind. We came to a clearing within 5 wide spread trees, the young boy that was Mr. Death sat on one of the three strange stumps in the middle and waited for me to take the one opposite him. He held out a long white sharp point stick like thing and smiled. 'This is the key of insanity, the skull and red chains are for decoration and to tell which way to turn it.' He smiled handing it to me.

'You stick it in your heart the skull facing up at you, then you turn it clockwise till the skull faces the floor, and then you will become insane.' He smiled forcing it into my hand. 'Umm... thanks.' I sighed slipping it in my pocket. 'Then do the opposite to become sane again' He smiled fading away.

I sat there alone staring at the key for a few moments before standing up and heading back. When I returned I saw that Integra was standing outside in the rose garden looking up at the full moon, silver light from it shone down revealing everything for what it truly was. I looked up at the moon, being hidden within the trees I was out of the silver raises of the moon.

I could feel something was wrong but I didn't know what. I approached my master my head slightly tilted to one side; she didn't see me or acknowledge me being near. 'Master what's wrong?' I asked silently striding towards her. 'Oh... Gary decided to take the children to America till they are old enough to face the dangers we do...' She sighed not looking at me, my fingers rolled the key of insanity between them, and a slight pain flickered through me for some reason. My tail went stiff and my wings shrank into my back leaving a wide line of black feathers between my shoulder blades.

I turned and saw nothing but a ghoul, slowly trudging towards me, with a smile I focused on the scar on my left hand and controlling the undead monster before me.

I held my hand towards it as it suddenly stopped in its tracks staring at me, the glowing purple eyes went blue as it stood there waiting for a command. 'Amazing.' I murmured under my breath. The ghoul turned around and trudged away back to wherever it came from.

I looked up at the moon and smiled but suddenly feeling the flickering pain burn even more within me. I rested a hand above my heart and began panting, falling to my knees holding myself off of the floor coughing up blood. I just stayed there feeling myself burn away. 'Well, well, look whose finally feeling the pain of all those she's killed.' It was Maxwell's voice in my head; time seemed to have froze around me. 'Why... are you making me feel this pain... do you know who you're messing with?' I growled pushing the pain away so I could stand. 'I don't really care... this is pay back for all the pain you gave me.' He snapped.

I gave a slight insane smile and shook it off. 'I'm stronger than Alucard, Maxwell, my powers are not of a regular vampire or of a vampire at Alucard's power level... no I'm much more... I'm a true demon from the deepest, darkest pits of hell.' I yelled into the timeless world... it has been a while since I said anything like that... oh well I might as well no longer hold in any secrets anymore... right?

I slipped the key into my pocket and stood in the middle of the moon beams upon the garden. I have never felt so insane... it feels like fear mixed with rage, the lost of sanity is a funny feeling a wave of cold then a wave of heat rushes down you... nothing can feel like it... fear is cold and rage is heat... I guess that's how those two make inanity... ahahahahahaha I am insane.

Disappearing into the night and reappearing behind Maxwell... I didn't take in his appearance since he looks the same... well except for his fangs and slightly pointed ears... what the fuck?

'Wow Maxi it's been a while since we were this close to each other's throats.' I snickered holding my fingers so close they almost touching his throat. He jumped back in fear but soon felt the large furry paws of Lupus. 'Umm... good... err... wolf... good... three headed wolf.' He whimpered pulling himself out of it. 'Well you should be careful... I could set Lupus on you at any moment.' I laughed disappearing.

I reappeared in my room and grabbed my guitar I plucked at the strings making a random tune. I smiled recognising it as the tune to "What lies beneath" one of my favourite songs. I stopped and thought for a moment of how much of my life I had wasted with humanity. Even now I knew I was wasting my eternal life... I needed to go somewhere far away.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok again sorry for the hold up computer went haywire and some crazy shit happened so here is chapter 9 enjoy and again it will be a while till I upload another chapter cause I have to get my laptop fixed.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going I was just heading where my senses were telling me to go. As I went on my body felt like it was becoming heavier and heavier with each step. It was when I came to the top of the mountain I was climbing I saw I was on "silver edge" The death place of the first half demon... it was going to be my death place as well.

I sat on the edge looking out over the world enveloped in darkness. I looked down and saw the many spikes down there; the sharp stones were the perfect things I needed. 'Daughter! What are you doing here?' Predator snarled grabbing me by the throat. 'Father... I want this curse to be done with I don't want to be who I am.' I snapped slipping through his armoured fingers. 'Vamp halt!' It was Integra. 'Teggy?' I whimpered backing away.

I suddenly felt something going through my chest. Something big and sharp, the tail of my uncle Dekano.

**Integra watched in pain and fear that her best fighter was suddenly beaten by a bone blade tail through the chest. Her body became ridged as she fell to the ground dead. 'Vampire!' Integra yelled running the dead creature's side. The vampire gave a groan to reveal that she wasn't dead... yet, the vampire's sword shimmered to her side with a dark green crystal ball in the sharp talons on the top.**

**Then the empty dead body of Mr. Death was laid at the far away empty plains away from the cliff. The girl's father roared and lunged on to get one of his three throats bitten by Lupus who leaped backwards into the girl's shield bringing it to life.**

**Vampire Assassin grabbed her sword and shield and stood ready to battle her own father. 'Vamp stop this, just come back with me.' Integra yelled watching the monster of the girl's father prowl towards them.**

**The battle was long and bloody but the outcome was something no one would expect. Predator grabbed Integra and turned into his human form and drew a new longer shadow silver sword and held it to the knight's throat. The vampire's eyes brimmed with crimson tears as she turned away and stood on the edge of the cliff as her uncle Banoko and Dekano came into view. 'Kill Teggy and I will drag you into the shadow plains father.' She snarled falling back towards the spikes.**

**'Vamp!' Integra screamed as she watched her pet fall to her death. There was a disturbing sound of something goring something then silence. Integra fell to her knees and did something she hasn't done in a few years. Tears streamed from the knight's eyes as she felt the sharp pain of losing someone who was like a daughter to her.**

**The giant dark grey eagle swooped down and brought up the impaled body of the girl. One lone spike going through her heart, cold dead eyes watched the sky and a slight grin was upon her face. 'Her body is too weak to hold in her true power or control it, Mr. Damon Death has allowed us to use his body as a new vessel for the girl. She will be in the body of a death lord but ****_he _****will be an eternal servant of Hellsing... the body of the boy will be altered slightly to fit the vampiric side of the soul.' He explained as the decomposing snake took the soul of the girl and forced it into the body of Mr. Death.**

I woke up I felt different I felt a lot stronger, when I looked down I saw the clothes Death wore. 'What the hell?' I yelled then noticing my voice was the same deepness as Mr Death's. 'My son how do you like the new body your soul is within?'Predator asked so I am Mr. Death now cool!

I scratched my now black wavy hair and walked up to Integra who grabbed me in a tight hug. I took in her sweet scent... I guess I'm still a vampire because I have the urge to bite into her neck and drink from her. My father and uncles had disappeared leaving me and my Integra alone. When she let me out of the hug I retrieved my sword and shield feeling new power pulse from the shield and blade, my mind was now racing this new male body was stronger than my last which was still impaled near the edge of the cliff. 'I'll burn it... as well as the terrible parts of my past.' I growled holding it over my shoulder.

When we returned I took the old body far away, taking what I needed from it then setting it a light, watching the flames burn I saw all my nightmares leave with it. I rose from my crouched position and left, my new un-life began now I had to find out what this body can do.

I sat in my room staring at the crystal ball that was held in the talons of my blade's hilt. 'So what can I do now I have your body?' I asked the soul. 'The main thing you should know is that whenever there is trouble and you're heavily outnumbered yell out "Unleashed" and try to control yourself, you already know I can change into whatever animal I want. But there is a book in my old hideout that you can find out more about me from.' The soul of Mr. Death growled I smiled and sheathed the sword before cleaning my room.

I laid in my room against Lupus's flank quietly sleeping well until I heard Integra's call in my head. Disappearing into the shadows then reappearing next to her I gave a slight yawn and stared at those in front of her. 3 men dressed in black suits stood there watching us. 'Vamp will you please show these men out.' Integra growled staring at them. 'Of course Sir.' I smiled bowing to her then turned to see they have drawn guns. 'Not without your corpse.' One growled while the other blew a high pitch whistle making me cover my ears.

About 100 men then stood in front of us. 'Sir?' I hissed ready to try that unleashed thing I was told. 'Kill them all.' She sighed, with a sharp toothy smile I took a breath and yelled. 'Unleashed.' My bone suddenly all snapped and creaked as they became longer.

**They all watched in horror as the young butler went down on all fours, his bones breaking and growing, his skin tore his bones became longer, his rib cage tearing free of the clothes that covered it, he began to look like an undead werewolf. Black fur covered the only patches of skin left on him, his fingers became nothing but sharp bones, his jaw became a huge muzzle of bone, his teeth becoming gigantic fangs of a wolf and to finish it his eyes became fully yellow and a long bone tail tore out of his trousers, well whatever was left of them.**

**They all gave small groans of fear, but Integra had full control over the beast. 'Kill them all send them to the deepest pits of hell.' Was her only instruction and the undead werewolf listened. Giving one warning snarl before pouncing tearing them all to shreds feeding the truly undead monster turning the floor and walls red with blood.**

**Once they were all dead the undead werewolf tore at the guts that covered the floor. 'Vampire enough, clean up this mess and turn back.' Integra snapped but felt fear constrict her throat when the undead monster turned its head to her showing the white bone of a wolf's skull and the glowing yellow orbs in the eye holes in the skull, the creature's long tongue lapped at the blood on its bone muzzle but with a long deep howl the werewolf shrank and became the small boy that was the assassin.**

I straitened my back and looked at the huge mess I made. 'Huh... maybe I should have thought it through.' I sighed absorbing the blood from the floor, the shadows moved slightly and Lupus leaped out swallowing as much of the guts and gore as he could stomach. 'Good boy Lupus.' I laughed patting the wolf's main head once he finished the last bits of bone on the floor. Once the wolf had faded back into the shadows I realised my hat was in pieces. So with a snap of my fingers a new dark crimson top hat was now in my grasp. 'Not like the first one but oh well.' I laughed setting it in its place. Integra smiled and I slipped back into the shadows of the office and stepped back into my room.

I stared down at the black and dark purple coffin on the floor and sighed. 'At least I won't be on the floor anymore.' I smiled climbing in and falling fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the wait these things take a while and I had to get a new laptop so I was a little pissed off. So here is the next chapter Enjoy.

* * *

I woke quickly feeling like something was wrong. I leaped out of my coffin and walked up to a new mirror on the wall and stared into my really dark green eyes... strange they were blood red a moment ago. I left my room and walked down the hallway taking a little short cut to my master Integra. I was leaning against the far wall waiting for the right moment.

It was night time so hiding was the easy part... saving my master from another female vampire (not Seras) yea a little harder. I whistled walking out. 'So you're the new butler... hehe your not much.' She laughed turning to face me. 'Well, well nice to see you again Laura.' I laughed tipping my hat to her. She cocked her gun and stood there pointing it at my head. 'Why try?' I laughed grabbing her gun with a smile I leaped back snapping her gun in half. 'Now for my next trick.' I laughed taking off my top hat and pulling out a king cobra. 'Oops how did that get in there?' I laughed throwing it at her I snapped my fingers and the snake became Lupus and while those two fought I tended to Integra healing her wound without doing anything even close of thinking about changing her. 'Thank you, throw her into a dungeon.' Integra sighed rubbing her neck. 'With fucking pleasure.' I snarled grabbing Laura and dragging her away by her ankle while Lupus had his jaw around her arm and tugging slightly wanting to play. I looked over at Integra and she shook her head. I snarled at Lupus making him let go of the prisoner. 'Good boy.' I snarled dragging her away.

I threw her in one of the many cells and locked the door. I stuck the key into my pocket and walked away back to Integra. When I returned to her side she gave me a strange smirk I was confused at first but then I saw the old me, but only her hair was cut to her shoulders. 'Oh gods.' I hissed under my breath. Two large raven wings spreaded from her back. 'Hehehe.' She smiled turning into a raven and flew away. 'I don't need to know.' I growled fazing through the floor and back into my room; Lupus was laid across my coffin with one head and small bat wings on his back.

'Ok off boy.' I snapped the demon listened and turned into my second shadow. I climbed into my coffin and slid on the lid and happily fell asleep in the darkness.

I woke at about 06:30 in the morning well it felt like that. I climbed out of the coffin and stretched I scratched my hair and reached for my hat then I realised I was as tall as Alucard. 'Hehehe, I guess I'll be filling in two places a butler and the Hellsing's family strongest pet.' I laughed seeing my eyes were dark green again.

After a few days I was told to clean Alucard's room. But why? He was gone so there is no point but again she is my master (during the day) so I can only obey. I entered the dark room and saw his coffin, the wood was a grey colour and something was written on the lid. 'The bird of Hermes is my name... eating my wings will make me tame.' I murmured. 'Well who do we have here?' A deep voice growled in my head. 'Alucard?' I snapped in surprise. 'How do you know my name?' He barked. 'It's me Vampire Assassin!' I yelled at him I could hear his laughter as he recognised me. 'Ah yes my little music angel how could I forget your presents even though your form has changed.' I smiled at that remark and saw his shadowy figure. 'I knew I could sense you where ever I went.' I laughed staring at the glowing grey eyes. 'Yes well my little friend now that you have that body you have more abilities than ever before.' He smiled. 'I think you could even bring me back.' I was shocked at that I could actually do that? Awesome. 'I mean splitting Schrodinger's soul from you can't be that hard can it?' I laughed I didn't realise what I just said. I took off my hat and pulled out a book made of bones with a snap of my fingers it opened and turned to the page of soul separation. I began chanting quickly in Latin not even noting what I was saying or doing. I grabbed the shadows that was Alucard and reached into yank out Schrodinger's soul I felt the cat-boy's head rub against the flesh of my hand. So grabbing it quickly I briskly yanked the soul out turning the two shadows into two pieces of flesh.

Alucard took three steps back hand above his stomach where my arm had penetrated the darkness, Schrodinger purred and disappeared. 'Well it took a while but I think my master will be glad I'm back.' He smiled I smashed my boot into his face. 'Your master? I think you'll find that she has changed as well as I.' I snarled remembering what happened the night before. I turned into a black cloud then into a top hat wearing copy of Baskerville. 'Amazing.' He laughed when I turned back I heard a little mew and a small ginger tabby kitten pushed its little head out from the rim of my hat. 'Fluffy!' I yelled taking off my hat and held the little kitten close to me. Alucard raised an eyebrow at this. 'Your hellhound's fledgling.' I sighed putting my hat back on; Baskerville smashed the door and padded in snarling at me. 'Shit.' I growled ducking under the hound, Alucard quickly absorbed his familiar so he was whole again.

Fluffy gave a sad mew and pawed the air. 'Come on Fluffy let's go tell Seras.' I growled walking to the young Draculina in her room. I knocked on the door and waited patiently stroking Fluffy's fur, Seras answered the door and I handed her the small kitten. 'By the way Alucard is back.' I smiled walking away hearing her cheers.

I walked into Integra's office and told her what I've done. 'So Alucard is back... well you best tell him that our enemies has changed, even though we are still fighting vampires and ghouls we also have another problem...' I didn't like the sound of this... 'You remember the clan of darkness well you can figure out the rest.' She growled I just stood there staring at her... my clan are coming... well this isn't good... At all! I left in a hurry and warned Alucard. 'We have no chance against them, and I should know I was their assassin!' I yelled at him.

'Did you forget that we can't be killed?' Alucard smiled staring at me. 'It's not that... I'm just worried about Lilly... remember her?' I snapped he just stared at me with the same smile. 'Just don't kill her... try to take the panther tooth from around her neck then she'll be powerless and we can easily catch her.' I snarled pulling my sword hilt from my hat.

I was on night watch as the night went on I saw nothing. It was when Alucard came to take over a flash of black lightning came between us. I looked up and came eye to eye with Lilly Blood my old clan kin. Her black eyes were brimming with tears as she gave a war cry and drew her shadow silver staff. I drew my sword and blocked her attack while Alucard pulled the triggers of his guns, Lilly seemed slower than ever because she got shout out 4 times before she went down beaten.

I walked up to her and took the panther tooth from around her neck. I stared down at her sorry state; her face was covered in dirt and blood. Her cloak was torn and her hair was an unusual mess. 'Take her inside to the doctor and don't even think about biting her.' I snarled at Alucard as I stared out spotting my old horse Nigrities gallop towards me I leaped down to greet the skeleton horse when I saw he was covered in a black furred pelt, his skull, hooves, mane and tail were burning in a dark purple flame.

The empty eye sockets of the horse had a red glow within them; he gave a snort of smoke and pushed his forehead against mine. I stroked the horse's nose and led him away. With a snap of my fingers a stable was built for him Nigrities whinnied and galloped inside his stable to sleep on the soft straw bed.

I left my mighty horse to rest so I could go and check on Lilly. Of course we couldn't help her very well since we don't know what is wrong with her. 'Give me an hour alone with her.' I growled everyone stared at me then at the panther tooth in my hand.

Once everyone had left I held my hand over her head and closed my eyes entering her mind. _'Lilly listen to me... it's me Vampire Assassin.' _I sighed seeing two different worlds one was were Lilly in a park with a group of strange people which I guessed was her family... _'Get out of my head... Vampire Assassin is dead.' _She hissed back I then saw her dressed in black trousers, her black tunic and cloak. _'Her body is dead but I am her soul inside a death lord's body.' _I answered finding what was causing her pain.

'Falknor venom... shit.' I growled breaking the connection and grabbed the knife that was hidden in her boot. 'I knew telling Mr. Death to keep this safe within him was a good idea.' I smiled cutting into my skin and fished out a small glass vile of a green liquid. I quickly poured half of the liquid down Lilly's throat and stood there watching and waiting.

After a few days Lilly was up but she didn't return to the clan, it's as if she was thrown out. 'Lilly why didn't you go back to the clan?' I asked her when we had time alone. 'The clan was forsaken by Predator... because of your betrayal so the clan has scattered from our dark den and are coming to get you. I was trying to get here and warn you before they got into London but I was bitten by a trained Falknor snake.' She replied I grabbed my sword and shield. 'Alucard... watch over her and make sure she doesn't join this fight.' I yelled out, the clad in red vampire fazed through the wall and stood in front of the door way when I left.

I sat on the roof of the manor lighting a cigarette. 'I guess we both like causing trouble for each other eh father?' I laughed when the large panther laid beside me a deep purring of agreement came from the mighty god. When I stared out over the grounds I then saw a few different gods.

The goddess of the moon Lunam in the form of a silver wolf. The god of the stones Lapideas in the form of a huge moss covered elephant. Behind them was the rest of my clan. 'Well fuck me.' I snickered leaping down I stalked towards them my mind was fill with bloody images of their individual deaths.

One of my clan randomly ran at me but when he came in touching distance his head suddenly exploded his blood spraying everywhere. They all gasped in horror as the blood flowed into me I carried on stalking towards them my razor sharp toothy smile glinting in the moon light. I began to jog then run then sprint towards them my jaw wide open my tongue hanging out like a dog's.

My clan charged back with a war cry but I silenced them in seconds. The two gods stood there and stared at me. The moon wolf and the stone Elephant.

I laughed like a maniac as their deaths came to mind. I stalked towards them licking my lips. I rested my hand on Lapideas' tusk and his head came completely off. Lunam snarled and fled as I drank the god's blood... I've never tasted anything as sweet as god blood.

Once I was finished I gathered my thoughts and strode back with a smile. The corpses of so many covered the ground before the manor licking my lips clean of blood I entered calming down after my bloodlust.

I entered my room and sat on my coffin leaning on the wall waiting. I looked up and stared eye to eye with an enraged Alucard. 'You turned my master!' He yelled I just smiled at his reaction to it. 'I'm going to blow your brains out you animal!' He bellowed again I just smiled when he pulled the trigger of his demonic gun and shot me in the eye.

'Hahaha Alucard I am a death lord you cannot kill me!' I howled with laughter as he kept shooting me till he realised it. He left almost immediately when he finished shooting me.

After that night Alucard avoided me as best he could since he was still enraged about me and Integra but nothing could come between our love... nothing at all... not even Dekano.

But one thing did worry me a little and that was the reminding members of Iscariot section 13 and I was messing around when I used to call Heinkel a boy because I know for a fact that she's a girl.

I was keeping an eye out just in case of any missing members of my old clan showed up although nothing happened I was going to find some excitement even if it killed me.

I whistled and Nigrities galloped towards me close enough for me to climb up onto his saddle. I loved hearing the screams of terror as people dived out of the way to avoid the blazing hooves of Nigrities or my blade's edge.

I roared with a demonic laughter as Lupus leaped out and became three wolves that ran behind me as we charged towards the ocean. I was going to Vatican City and terrorize the area so the Iscariot would try to stop me.

When Nigrities' hooves hit the water I was sure the flames would go out but instead we rode on top on the water at high speeds soon finding ground again and riding to Vatican City in Rome.

About one hour later midnight dawned and I howled taking another victim's life killing her before drinking her dry. A sharp sting and a burning feeling entered my back. I turned and smiled at Heinkel before dropping my victim and staggered towards her.

I reached out one hand to her hoping to grab her and kill her. She then threw something white at me, at first I was confused but when the burning began I realised she just threw rock salt at me!

I bellowed with pain and scraped some of it off but most of it went in my left eye burning it away till it was just a blackened socket.

I then feinted because of the pain... I don't remember much from there until I felt something going through my hands, ankles and shoulders.

I snapped away and spat Latin encrypted curses at them till they silenced me by sticking a long nail through my throat blood erupted from the wound and drooled from my mouth.

I didn't know how long I was up there for but it felt like an eternity. The nails in my hands and ankles were blessed silver something I could easily heal from but my lost eye was gone forever, the nail in my throat was blessed silver with a rock salt tip causing a little more pain to me if I tried to speak or breath.

It was when I saw a black car drive up my hopes went high and luckily Integra and Alucard walked out, seeing me in this state Alucard just burst out laughing blood dripped from my open mouth, thankfully the nail tip didn't go through into the large cross I was nailed to.

I could see them through my only eye I felt like I have failed Hellsing. 'Ah there you are Miss Hellsing.' Yumie smiled acting bloody innocent. 'Alucard get him down.' I heard her sigh Alucard took out his gun and shot the base of the cross if it was Alucard up here I would shout "Timber!" for a joke. Yumie then drew her katana and snarled at them.

I tore my right hand free and pulled the nail in my throat out causing me to cough up a bit of blood. I clutched the nail head of the one in my hand between my teeth and yanked it out so I could free myself and heal.

Once I healed from the normal blessed silver wounds I gave a hiss of rage catching their attention. 'The Iscariot... A bunch of bitches and bastards if you ask me... at least I killed Anderson a while back.' I spat as the moon showed the blackened socket that was my left eye they all stared at me horrified. I tapped my empty socket and smiled. 'Rock salt.' A flame then crackled in front of me and an image of Anderson in chains thrashing in torn clothes. 'And his soul.' I howled with laughter.

I stared up at the moon again and howled to it just like a werewolf. 'Unleashed.' I hissed quickly transforming into the undead werewolf now with an empty socket. 'So that's the undead werewolf you told me about.' Alucard smiled staring intently at me I growled and padded towards them my wolf-man form reverting into a wolf like form.

I began patting when I sat beside Integra I gave a growl at Yumie and snarled was Heinkel showed up. 'Well I can't blame you for punishing him for drinking innocent blood... but he hasn't been the obedient kind either so.' Integra gave a smirk and poured a little rock salt on me making me howl and roll about getting rid of it.

I turned back and ran off whistling for Nigrities I got on his saddle and rode across the sea with the three hell hounds following me. I slowed my demon horse to a trot as we came closer to the manor I slumped against Nigrities' neck groaning with pain because of the numb burning in my eye socket.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a few more scrapes with Iscariot during the week they were forced to make friends with Hellsing I didn't show up for obvious reasons.

I was sat in my room reading one of the many books I had brought with me when I went on the run. When I finished the chapter a knock came at my door. 'Come in.' were the only words I muttered during my reading.

'Well neither the pope nor the queen were happy with what you've done... but both know that you cannot be killed.' Alucard smiled noticing the blindfold of black ribbons I had covering the empty socket in my head. 'So why did you decide to bug me... like I said to some idiots I knew... don't bug me while I'm reading or else I'll rip your heart out.' I smiled going back to my book. 'Oh really?' He laughed picking a book from my collection. 'Yea I killed one when no one was looking... bloody dumbasses.' I laughed seeing that the book in his hand was "The spook's bestiary." 'You'll find some interesting things in that book.' I sighed staring at it. 'Really... what on earth is a Bogart?' He laughed. 'Read it and find out.' I growled.

It was like this for most of the day we were just in my room reading till Integra called us both to her office. It was nice and silent until. 'DAMIEN ALUCARD MY OFFICE NOW!' Integra screamed in my head I yelled in surprise and fell back forcing the chair I was on to slam against the floor while I was still on it. 'Shit... that was a little too loud.' I growled getting up and brushing myself off.

When we got there Seras was already there terrified I stood on her right and Alucard was on her left. When Integra turned to us her eyes were dark crimson and her fangs snapped the cigar in her mouth in half. I smiled at this and whistled. 'Well you two best go get some blood for her,' I smiled.

'Why?' Seras asked.

'Because I'm going to be keeping her busy.' I laughed leaping towards her. Integra roared and leaped over her desk and pinned me down I need her hard in the stomach sending her flying across the room. When I got up though she had a strong grip of my shirt and refused to let go.

She buried her teeth deep in my neck, I could feel her drink my blood. So I'm not her master anymore... oh well it was fun while it lasted.

She tore away from me her eyes blue again. 'Next time warn me.' I snapped pushing her away and holding the side of my neck I strode out still holding the side of my neck. I grabbed the next gun I saw which was a demonic shotgun and ran out.

I forgot how much fun killing things were. The ghouls stood no chance against me my senses went crazy searching for more ghouls to kill then my mind settled on one thing "Oblivion" I smiled to the full blood red moon and leaped through the night as a black shadow finding my new targets.

I stole one of their rifles and filled it with demon power to give it more of a bite. I strode up to the castle and smashed the doors down with one kick, all the guards let loose a fury of bullets that I easily walked through without getting damaged I played a little with the silver earrings in my left ear before shooting them all in the head with a demon bullet.

They then sent the wolf-bat mutants to kill me but I scared them away with my familiar, the halls were covered in blood and torn corpses were littered on the ground as I strode past. I stopped and sniffed the air finding the scent of my opponents which deserve a full blown attack.

I charged into their training arena and saw them. Helena, Paul and Incognito. 'There's that fucker who threw Laura in a cell!' Paul yelled charging at me. I gave him a sharp shove in the chest and sent him flying. 'My name is Damien Death, butler to the Hellsing family, and the death lord of England.' I snarled charging at them rifle pointed I shot Incognito in the heart and sent one of my familiar's heads on him.

With the other two baying for blood I smiled and turned to Helena and Paul. 'I've been bored recently and since my fledgling has just fed off of me I'm also a little pissed off.' I snarled feeling foam gather around my lips.

They both ran from me but I had them in my sights. 'Come back the game hasn't started yet!' I screeched sending the other two head's to collect them.

The three demon wolves held them tight in their jaws waiting for my orders. 'Now should we play a game or just kill them?' I pondered staring at them. The wolves bayed for their blood but I silenced them with a hiss. 'We'll play a game.' I smiled snapping my fingers, the wolves let go and the large area around us became darkness. 'Welcome to the nightmare realm where the game is beating your worst nightmare.' I howled with laughter as I faded away from them all.

'First up Paul... let's see what your worst nightmare is' I hissed as the darkness became the ground in front of the castle. 'Your worst night is Seras beating the shit out of you?' I sighed really disappointed with this. 'Let's make this more fun!' I yelled snapping my fingers.

Of course Seras did appear only with a demonic familiar by her side. 'Even without a familiar you fear her well what about now?' I hissed as the demon charged at him the demon bear was about three times that size of Lupus so my wolves gave a whine and hid behind me. 'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' He screamed running from the demon bear it was about an hour before he was beaten. 'Well that was interesting.' Helena sighed. 'Your turn girly.' I laughed.

Her nightmare was boring as hell so I'm skipping it so I don't bore you guys. 'Ok Incognito your turn and god please it be good.' I hissed suddenly recognizing what was going to happen. 'Eep.' He squeaked running from a crazy Alucard high on weed and sugar. 'I was right this is hilarious.' I laughed watching him get chased by the 8 eyed hounds and undead freaks. 'Enough now lord of nightmares.' A deep caw filled the air. 'Hi uncle Banoko.' I smiled as the lightning eagle landed crushing what I have created saving Incognito from the hounds.

'Enough of your games, you have other things to attended to.' He screeched taking us back to reality. 'Man I can never have a little fun can I?' I joked walking up to the eagle hands in my pockets. 'Enough of your jokes,' he screeched as lightning crackled from his wings and struck my shoulder. 'Alright, alright cool it. I just wanted a little fun... and to test my other power.' I joked brushing the ash from my shoulder. 'You should return to you're... ahem... Teggy.' He smirked I blushed as my jaw dropped. 'Uncle!' I screeched I snapped around when I heard snickers coming from behind me. They fell silent. 'I find it a little cute that you show your soft side sometimes boy.' He cawed I pulled my sword out of my hat.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' I yelled slicing his head and wings off. 'You're in love with Integra?!' Paul laughed I turned to them my sword held over my shoulders. 'Have been for 9 years... and she is the same with me.' I snapped kicking him in the groin. 'Now... I best go before I get into trouble with my dad.' I laughed walking away but not leaving till I gave them one last scare. My form changed into the unleashed form then I left feeling happy with myself.

When I returned to the manor the first thing that I noticed was Seras taking Baskerville for a walk. 'Weird...' I shook my head. 'I should stop drinking coffee...' I murmured walking down to my room. I pushed the door close then I noticed a phoenix perched on my coffin. 'Why hello cousin Phoenicis why are you here?' I asked the goddess of music. 'I know how much you love music so I brought you something.' She cawed opening her wings revealing the black violin with dried blood splatters all over it. 'Thank you.' I muttered as the music goddess faded from sight.

I placed the violin on the empty shelf that once held my pine statues and grabbed my mp3 player and headphones. I skipped through all the songs till I smirked when the song "Disturbed-Hell" Rang full blast in my ears. I grabbed my sword Shield and my favorite shotgun that I named "Bloodspill" because of the monster demon wolf within it and left Bloodspill in my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I whistled and my three hell wolves bounded towards me each holding a few dead rabbits. I drained the animals and watched my wolves fight over the spilled guts. Stomachs, livers, intestines, lungs, brains and other things within the many corpses were being fought over and laid on the floor waiting for a demon to eat.

When I finished the blood and the three pieces of Lupus had finished fighting and eating bits of rabbits I lead the way to hunt for vampires.

My hunt wolves howled as they picked up the scent of ghouls. I gave a grin and howled as well my own senses picking up the presents of a weak vampire. I reached into my hat and pulled out a hunt horn and gave one strong blow sending in the hounds.

I walked the same way my wolves ran gun drawn and at the ready. I then saw the vampire so I leaped forwards grabbing him in a headlock forcing him to watch his ghouls being torn to pieces. When all of the corpses had been finished I threw the vampire at my wolves. I dug my hand into his chest and pulled out the scum's heart I howled with laughter as the scum slowly died.

I began to see red then I remembered nothing.

**Integra read the newspaper and almost spilled her tea on it when she read about the new menace walking around London "****The blood red sandman stalks London****" she knew immediately who this blood red sandman could be.**

**She rushed down towards Damien's room and threw the door open. She froze with fear when she saw his sword, shield and a shotgun covered in still wet blood. His long black coat was dripping blood.**

**She dared not open his coffin but the knight had to know for sure. She slowly slid the lid off to reveal Damien asleep his torso bare and covered in blood like his hands and mouth. The death lord was the blood red sandman.**

**She slowly walked towards the door and was about to leave when Damien gave a painful groan. A bayonet was lodged deep into his left thigh giving him unimaginable pain.**

I woke up groaning my leg killing me I looked down and saw a bayonet sticking out of my thigh. 'Shit... what the... hell?' I groaned gripping my head as a powerful headache hammered against my skull. I then realised that there were large cuts across my chest. 'Damien?' Someone asked it was Integra I saw she had her hands on the hilt of a bayonet. 'Pull that bloody thing out before I decide to tear my leg off.' I snapped at her she gave me a strange worried look before ripping it out. I howled in pain but the wound healed.

I then began to realise that since I first came here as Vampire Assassin... Integra was a little softer than what I've seen online. My head was still banging hard so Integra allowed me to spend the day in my coffin to try and rest my head.

I laid there in the darkness of my coffin curled up in a ball still groaning in pain from my leg. I don't know what the hell happened when I saw red last night but all I know is that now I had a banging headache a burning agony in my left leg and loads of scars on my chest now.

I was defiantly getting bored so I asked my uncle to fix Anderson's corpse so I'll have some competition again. I freed the soul to find its body and try to take its revenge. I know I don't mention him a lot but I also did something for Maxwell. I turned him human again I don't know how I did it but I just snapped my fingers and he was human after a few moments of screaming that I silenced then he just seemed human so I sent him back to the Iscariot.

I laid in my coffin listening to my mp3 again my mind was blank as I listened to the violin music that rang in my ears. I suddenly wanted a fight feeling hunger rise up within me but I pushed it down. 'Maybe having a day off is kinda boring.' I growled skipping a few songs till an idea came to mind. If I was stronger and faster than Alucard, Anderson and Incognito put together then maybe I should make it clear to all three of them... and with Anderson back... oh are they going to have nightmares for months.

Later on I heard Seras shriek at the top of her lungs so quickly leaping out of my room I went to check on her. My leg was burning with each step. I leaped into her room and found Seras on the floor crying, I knelt near her and picked her up cradling her carefully in my arms. She was shaking uncontrollably as she cried holding herself close to me.

I sighed and tried to sense if someone like Alucard was listening. When I was sure he wasn't I looked around one last time before whispering a lullaby I used to sing myself at night after a nightmare. 'Where are my eyes? Where is my lip? Why is here place... cold darkness here?' Seras began to shake slower so I kept going. 'The children play in a mirror, love does not leave under labyrinth... red blood gets my body wet and... Who is killing me?' Her crying became soft sobs as she dried her eyes. 'Where is my hair where is my foot? Why is here place cold darkness here? Want to feel warmth, skin gets wet an, having got wet in rain and who is killing me?' I hushed as the strawberry blonde vampire fell asleep in my arms.

I laid her back into her coffin and left. I snuck out to clear my head, not noticing where I was going till I found myself in the middle of a circle of skulls. I suddenly had a picture of my old form in my head; dark green lights filled the skulls' eye sockets and I was blinded.

I could feel warm blood trickle down from my eye as I stumbled back the way I came finding my own scent to follow. I knew I was blind but I could tell something was different, I felt smaller than before and I feel skinnier than before as well.

**Seras had only just got up when she heard something stumbling down the corridor. She looked out of her room and saw a flash of pale almost white skin disappear into Damien's room. She was confused so went to go find out. She grabbed the handle to the door however she couldn't open it as if something was blocking her way.**

I curled up in my coffin pulling the black blanket up to my nose and tried to keep warm while I sleep.

**Seras had told Integra what she saw and that the door won't open. The knight tried herself finding that the door handle wouldn't budge. She then took out a gun named "Hellfire" and shot a single bullet into the key hole, watching flames burn inside of the lock until a satisfying click echoed in the corridor. Integra tried again and the door eased open, everything seemed fine and calm. But Damien's coffin was slightly opened; Integra slowly walked up to the coffin and silently moved the lid away to reveal a pale girl with silver hair wrapped up in the black blanket inside. 'V-V-Vampire Assassin?' Integra gasped taking three steps back away from the coffin.**

I woke but I saw nothing. I was defiantly blind. I could hear someone and I could smell their blood. 'Integra?' I whimpered recognising my old voice. 'Vamp?' She whispered back I smiled at the sound of my old name. I could feel her gloved hand against my face. I wish I could see her blue eyes again but I could feel the dried blood covering my eyes.

I reached out gingerly and found her free hand. I gripped it tightly never wanting to let go. 'You do realise you are naked don't you?' She sighed I felt my face burn as I blushed. She chuckled. 'You're quite lucky that we have spares of your old uniform.' I smiled at that laying back down in the coffin and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

After a while I heard Integra opening the door. She slid the lid off of my coffin and helped me out still wrapped in the blanket. 'Drop the blanket.' She whispered into my ear. I blushed again before dropping it and letting myself be lead into the privet bathroom in my room. Integra helped me get dressed into my uniform and I tried to hold still when she cleaned the dried blood from my eyes. I shoved her away twice because of the pain and apologising each time. She then tied a few bandages over my eyes I don't really know why she did that.

'Won't I be a little useless in battle though?' I asked once I sat down on my coffin lid stroking the bandages. 'No while you were resting I did a little research and found out that vampires can actually see without their eyes, even without their sixth sense.' I grinned at that. 'How?' I asked hoping for something cool... but instead I got a pokemon movie reference. 'Blind vampires sense aura of their enemies and their friends but the unusual energy that everything in the universe apparently has. All you need to do is clear your mind until you get used to it.' She sighed I did as I was told and soon enough I could see the outlines of everything in a light blue colour. I smiled and stood up and looked around, everything was the same only I could see the outlines of everything. I grabbed a book off of the nearby self and saw the writing was a light blue and the pictures were a darker blue.

'Well at least I can enjoy my books again.' I joked stroking the page with my middle finger tip. I suddenly felt Integra's lips against mine I dropped the book and wrapped my arms around her. When she broke our kiss she gave me a tight hug I was confused did she really miss this form so bad?

That night I got back into practice my sword had evolved again, the hilt was made of bones held together with tendrils of darkness I brought the blade to my lips and bit the blade eating away at the edge making it truly ragged not just barbed like when I first got it.

I swallowed the pieces of metal in my mouth and carefully stroked the smooth surface near the edge. 'Claw.' I named the sword before making quick attacks at the target before sheathing the blade just before it crumbled to pieces. I smirked listening to the birds sing to the moon.

I was sat in my room staring at the violin next to the electric guitar leaning against the wall. I took the electric guitar out of its case and gingerly strummed the strings playing out a slow tune to "This is war- 30 seconds to mars" 'I believe in nothing, not in Satan and not in God.' I murmured placing it back down and picked up the violin. I just smiled and set it back down.

First mission in a long time. A group of vampires and ghouls to keep me entertained. Many had offered to come along but I only allowed Alucard, Seras and Lilly to join me.

When we came to the area I smiled seeing the ghouls with my sword drawn I was already stalking towards them. Licking my lips I charged keeping them in my sights as I tore them apart. Ghouls had a strange grey outline, Alucard and Seras had red but Lilly had a dark grey close to black outlines. Then I realised that when Lupus evolved my sword evolved now my sword had evolved so does that mean that Lupus, will evolve again?

I shook that thought from my head as we carried on. I drew my sword and summoned Lupus to my side, the three headed wolf had a crimson outline to show where he was and his detail. 'Good boy.' I sighed resting my hand upon him so he can guild me.

When we came to the first ghoul and Lilly whack it around the head with her staff breaking its skull as soon as it touched the ghoul. It was like this most of the way until we came to the vampires. Lilly gripped my left hand as soon as Lupus padded away to give us space. Her staff pointed towards the vampires just like my sword.

Lightning crackled across the blade and shot out at the vampires striking a few in the chest same on Lilly's end. I then sensed Anderson coming from behind, pushing Lilly away I took the attack feeling the blades penetrate my flesh and tear though me until I was pinned against a tree.

'Leave her alone!' Lilly roared striking Anderson against his temple sending him stumbling to the floor. She tore the blades from me so I can heal.

I picked up my sword just as the full moon came out and shone upon it the light blue light shone in my senses guiding my way. Lupus howled with pain as his other two heads transformed into a black mane, the large winged wolf was turning into a large winged lion.

A large red crystal grew from his forehead, with a flat top I thought about what he could do with it. His tail tuff had four spikes growing out of its sides. Large blood red claws shot out ready to tear. With a roar he revealed large spine teeth like his first form.

Two large curled horns grew from his head his eyes flashed with rage and hunger. The lion Lupus lunged fangs bared and tore at Anderson. I carefully unwrapped the bandages from my eyes and opened them to see the truth of my demon. His fur was pure black his eyes were blood red with a thin vertical black slit ending in the middle of the red pools with a sharp end.

His fangs were as long as my elbow to wrist. The long red claws looked like they were made of crystal like his horn. His wings were spreaded as wide as they could go. 'Heel.' I yelled holding my hand up the lion leaped behind me and gently growled as it laid beside me.

'Who are you girl?' He asked pointing at Lilly. 'I am Lilly Blood her sister.' She barked gripping my shoulder tightly Anderson smiled at this. 'I thought you looked familiar.' He hissed throwing three bayonets at us, dodging two and throwing back the third.

He then turned and ran, I gave chase my body changing with each step, soon I was running on four legs my form turning into a wolf, my main fur was black but my muzzle throat chest and belly were a blood red colour, three purple marks that looked like my hooked claws were upon my muzzle.

My paws were navy blue but the markings looked like fingerless gloves. My tail tip was also blood red. I snarled and leaped at him fangs bared, my upper canines grew into immense fangs. I pounced and dug my fangs into his shoulder and my claws into his back. I ripped my fangs out and left him there.

I bound away leading the others with the lantern Lilly brought in my mouth. My ears twitched as a small mouse squeaked. I then began to run away all three of them struggling to keep up. My paw markings suddenly resembled flames as I ran burst of flames burned on the ground. When we came to the manor I turned back and found a black top hat on my head. 'Cute.' I growled taking it off; a large raven flew out of the darkness of the hat.

When we entered Damien Death was leaning against the wall. 'You!' He snapped holding me up by the collar of my jacket. 'What!?' I yelled squirming legs flailing. 'You stole my abilities!' He yelled suddenly strangling me. 'Wait...' I gave a yelp of distress and Lilly swung her staff hitting Damien upside the head making let me go.

'Wait... what?' I asked confused. 'You took my title as Death lord of England... I'm just Damien now...' He snarled I placed the top hat back on my head. 'Well that explains a lot.' I sighed walking away.

I was humming to myself in my room. 'This is Halloween everybody make a scene in this town of Halloween.' I giggled taking a knife and cut my silver hair to my shoulders. I then realised I looked good this way. I laughed and spun around for no reason when I looked back at the mirror I saw I was dressed in my leather trousers and boots and belt but. My jacket was replaced with a dress shirt and a leather vest.

I pulled on my fingerless leather gloves and slightly tilted the top hat. 'Much better.' I chuckled.


End file.
